La flamme de l'espoir
by Passion Fugace
Summary: On a tous droit au bonheur. Tous ? Jade Wood semble bien être l'exeption qui confirme la règle. OC/SB
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voici donc ma première fiction : Une OC/SB. Je l'avais déjà publiée sous le nom d'erima, mais je l'ai réecrite et je la re-poste sous mon nouveau pseudo : TheBeginOfTheEnd. _

_Cette fiction parle d'amour, de désespoir, de fin, de début, de tous mes malheurs. Elle m'est très personnelle et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que je l'aime. Elle est terminée, je posterai un chapitre par semaine. Elle compte dix chapitres, mais chuuut, c'est un secret! Bon, je n'ai jamais été douée dans les introductions, alors bonne lecture à tous !_

_Merci à JK Rowling, l'univers lui appartient, mais Jade est ma création._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Ma triste vie<strong>

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, et un homme entra en zigzaguant, suivi d'une dizaine d'autres personnes. Visiblement, il avait encore passé sa soirée à boire. Jade se précipita pour lui apporter de l'aide. Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille, et l'emmena dans le salon pour le faire asseoir. Ses amis entrèrent à leur tour, sans se préoccuper qu'ils ne fussent pas chez eux. Ils poussèrent brutalement la jeune fille, qui tomba et se cogna la tête contre le coin de la petite table basse en bois de sapin. Elle passa sa main sur son crâne, et la recouvrit d'un liquide poisseux. Du sang.

« -Viens ici ! s'exclama son père d'une voix rude. »

Jade s'approcha d'un pas tremblant.

Son père l'attrapa par un coin de son tee-shirt, la forçant à s'agenouiller. Un bruit de gifle retentit dans la pièce, rapidement suivi de rires bruyants et saccadés, ressemblant à des aboiements. Jade ressentit une vive douleur sur sa joue gauche. Celle-ci, ajoutée à celle de son crâne qui la tiraillait lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« -Tu l'as encore revu, hein ? lui cria-t-il. Avoue-le !

-Non, je ne l'ai pas revu père, je ne l'ai pas revu !

-Menteuse ! Tu l'as revu, je le sais ! Tu as revu ce fichu garçon ! »

Il attrapa une petite lampe, et la frappa avec à l'épaule. Jade ne put retenir un cri.

« -Je ne l'ai pas revu ! Aïe !

-Sale garce ! Tu mériterais de mourir ! »

Jade n'essayait plus de retenir ses larmes. Voilà à quoi se résumait sa vie. Une mère décédée depuis quatre ans, un père alcoolique qui la frappait et une petite fille sans défense. Qui se laissait faire, sans pouvoir rien dire.

Jade reçut un nouveau coup à l'épaule. Que faire cependant ? Elle était entourée de treize hommes qui ne pensaient qu'à boire et à s'amuser, qui étaient saouls comme jamais, et qui étaient parfaitement joyeux de la voir souffrir. Son corps était parsemé d'hématomes, de bosses et de coupures. Sur sa tempe droite, on pouvait apercevoir de grosses cloques. Sa cheville était étrangement, dangereusement gonflée. Un bruit de cassure se fit entendre. Jade hurla. Son père recommença à rire. Et recommença à la frapper..

Douleur.

Humiliation.

Jade sombra dans un sommeil cauchemardesque, tandis qu'une pluie de coups s'abattait toujours sur elle.

•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette nuit affreuse, et la vie de Jade ne s'était pas améliorée. Terrorisée par son père, la jeune fille n'osait se confier, et réagissait d'une manière agressive face à tout être humain. L'été touchait à sa fin, une chose qui réjouissait particulièrement la demoiselle. Les vacances étaient la période qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, parce qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que de côtoyer son père durant deux mois. Elle était son jouet, son esclave. Elle se faisait battre sans qu'elle ne puisse rien avouer à personne, son père la menaçait perpétuellement et elle avait bien trop peur. Mais dans trois jours, trois petites journées seulement, Jade aller retourner à Poudlard pour sa septième année, et ensuite, au grand bonheur, elle n'aurait plus à retourner chez son père. Chez son horrible père.

Mais pour l'instant, son gros souci concernait ses fournitures scolaires. Sans argent, elle ne pouvait pas en avoir. Contrainte de faire les poches de son père, au risque de se faire prendre et de recevoir une nouvelle pluie de coups de fouet, contrainte de travailler dans un bar sinistre et mal fréquenté pour gagner une petite vingtaine de mornilles. Est-ce une vie ça ? Est-ce qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans devrait avoir à se faire de l'argent de cette manière, dans l'unique but de s'acheter des fournitures scolaires ? Et si oui, pourquoi elle ? Telle était la question qu'elle s'était toujours posée. Pourquoi elle ? Il y avait six milliards de personnes sur Terre, dont un tiers d'enfants. Pourquoi sa mère était-elle morte ? Ou surtout pourquoi avait-elle épousé un homme qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser, à son argent, et qui avait fini par la tuer après un soir particulièrement arrosé ? Jade aurait tellement aimé que sa mère n'accouche jamais d'elle…

La jeune fille déversa le contenu de sa tirelire sur son lit tout rapiécé. Encore quelques mois et il ne tiendrait plus debout. Jade devrait alors dormir par terre. Bah, elle s'en occuperait une autre fois. Son lit tiendrait bien encore trois jours. Une. Deux. Trois… Finalement elle avait réussi à avoir pas mal d'argent. C'était la première fois qu'elle amassait autant en deux mois. Deux mois de souffrance.

Trente-deux gaillons, quatre-vingt-dix-huit mornilles et trois noises.

Elle allait à peine pouvoir s'acheter une nouvelle robe en plus de ses fournitures. Jade soupira à cette idée. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus porter ses anciennes tenues, dont les coutures commençaient à craquer de façon inquiétante. Il faut dire que Jade avait pas mal grandi au cours de sa dernière année, à son plus grand désarroi et ses vêtements commençaient à être sérieusement petits. Jade termina de préparer son sac, glissa dedans son argent et sortit discrètement de sa maison. Elle courut sur tout le chemin, craignant que son père l'ai entendue partir et ne veuille encore la frapper, mais la jeune fille arriva sans malheur à l'arrêt de bus. Lorsqu'elle arriva en plein quartier de Londres, Jade se sentit presque heureuse de vivre. Ici, personne ne la connaissait, elle n'était plus le jouet de la population. Elle était juste Jade Wood, une adolescente parmi tant d'autre. Tom, le barman, lui adressa un sourire lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le fameux bar, et la conduisit jusqu'au chemin de Traverse. Elle le remercia, avant de s'engager dans la rue féerique. Jade regardait avec envie les belles robes qui ornaient les mannequins dans les vitrines. Que n'aurait-elle pas fait pour pouvoir un jour en porter une ! Haussant les épaules, elle passa devant le salon de Madame Guipure sans un regard. Les vêtements qu'on trouvait ici étaient certes de bonne qualité, mais ils étaient surtout très coûteux. Trop pour une simple fille comme elle.

Lorsque toutes ses fournitures furent achetées, Jade s'autorisa une petite glace pour se rafraîchir. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du, qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter des choses aussi futiles que ça, même si elle ne coûtait que une mornille, mais la chaleur du mois d'août était insoutenable, elle avait faim, et surtout, elle appréciait avec délice ce moment de joie où son père n'était pas avec elle. Le simple fait de manger une glace parfumée au chocolat lui procurait un plaisir intense, qu'un enfant de famille aisée, ou même modeste, n'aurait pas ressentit. Jade se trouva pour la première fois depuis des années heureuse d'être celle qu'elle était. Elle se permit d'entrer dans le salon de Madame Guipure, non pas pour acheter quoi que se soit – elle n'avait pas perdu la tête – mais simplement pour observer les somptueux costumes qui étaient exposés. Ce fut donc penchée sur un corsage blanc que la couturière la découvrit.

« -Excusez-moi jeune fille, mais il est interdit de manger dans ma boutique, lui fit-elle d'une voix douce. »

Jade sursauta, et se retourna d'un bond. Et renversa sa glace sur le magnifique corsage.

« -Je suis désolée, pardon, excusez-moi ! fit-elle immédiatement d'une voix apeurée. Je suis vraiment désolée Madame ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, attendez, je vais vous remboursez, excusez-moi, pardon… »

Jade sortit précipitamment sa bourse en plastique transparent. Elle n'avait pas eu assez pour en acheter une en cuir. Elle sortit ses pièces, et en fit tomber maladroitement plusieurs sur le sol, qu'elle s'empressa de ramasser. Jade entreprit de faire le total de son argent. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de mornilles et deux gaillons, et Jade doutait que ce fut suffisant pour rembourser un corsage aussi beau que celui qu'elle venait de tacher.

« -Mademoiselle, ce pas grave, ce n'est pas important, fit Madame Guipure, consciente du désespoir de la jeune fille. Je vais le passer à un sort de lavage, et il sera de nouveaux comme neuf ! Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, merci. Vous êtes sur que vous allez pouvoir le laver ? Vraiment, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait exprès…

-Mais oui ! Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Vos vêtements sont sur le point de rendre l'âme ! »

Jade sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Elle était si gentille ! Qu'est-ce que Jade aurait bien pu faire pour répondre que oui, elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle robe ! Mais malheureusement, c'était bien au dessus de ses maigres moyens.

« -Non, merci. Je n'ai pas assez d'argent sur moi, répondit-elle en baissant la tête de honte. Au revoir Madame Guipure. Et excusez-moi encore pour le corsage. Si vous n'arrivez pas à le nettoyer, signalez-le moi à Poudlard, j'essaierais de vous le rembourser. Bonne journée. »

Jade se dirigea vers la sortie, lorsqu'elle entendit la couturière la rappeler.

« -Attends ! Prends au moins cette robe ! Je te l'offre !

-Non, c'est vraiment très aimable, mais je ne peux pas accepter, je vous ai causé suffisamment d'ennui pour que vous m'offriez une robe.

-Mais personne n'en veut, insista Madame Guipure. Je m'apprêtais à la jeter. Allez, prends la. Je vois bien que tu en meurs d'envie ! »

Et elle lui jeta la robe. Jade l'attrapa par réflexe. Mais alors qu'elle voulut remercier la couturière, elle s'aperçut que celle-ci était déjà aller voir un client. Maligne cette dame ! Jade n'eu alors d'autre choix que de sortir de la boutique, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle alla s'acheter une nouvelle écharpe, en prévision de l'hiver, puis une paire de bottes en toile. Et elle regretta alors de s'être acheté une glace quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle aurait put en avoir en cuir. Haussant les épaules, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur un banc, et tendit son cou au soleil. Au moins, grâce à sa glace au chocolat, même si elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de la déguster en entier, elle avait une nouvelle robe. C'était ça aussi, le hasard. Cette chose répondait également à la question « _pourquoi moi ?_ » sauf que là, elle était contente que ce soit elle.

•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•

Jade tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis une bonne demi-heure, et la jeune fille s'inquiétait de la réaction de son père. Il avait été pourtant clair.

« _Tu as intérêt à être rentrée chaque soir avant la tombée de la nuit !_ » avait-il hurlé lors de sa première journée de vacances.

Mais voilà, le soleil l'avait assoupi, et en plus de s'être fait violemment brûler la peau des épaules, elle ne s'était en plus réveillée que trop tard, vers les dix-neuf heures, alors que le soleil entamait sa lente mais certaine descente. Jade avait alors couru le plus rapidement jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, mais avait loupé ce dernier de peu. Pestant contre elle-même, elle avait dut attendre près d'un quart d'heure, durant lequel le soleil l'avait narguée, avec la Lune, qui apparaissait déjà dans le ciel. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : lorsque Jade entra chez elle, son père, qui avait bien bu ce soir là, l'attendait, un air menaçant se peignant sur son visage. Il lui lança un regard féroce.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ? hurla-t-il.

-De retour avant la nuit, prononça Jade d'une voix totalement désespérée.

-Aurais-je une fille si bête qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'est la nuit ? Hein ? Réponds ! »

Jade tourna frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche tétanisée par la peur. Son père leva le bras, et, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle s'attendit à recevoir un nouveau coup. Elle ne fut pas déçue. La torture dura jusqu'au levé du soleil. Jade avait la peau rougie par la violence de son père. Il l'avait frappée sur de nombreuses parties de son corps. Elle ne saignait pas beaucoup, par bonheur, mais des hématomes fleurissaient à pertes de vue. Il y eu alors un horrible craquement et Jade s'effondra, à moitié évanouie sous la douleur fulgurante que lui provoquait sa jambe. Sa jambe que son propre père venait de se fracturer en laissant tomber dessus un poids de vingt kilos. Pour la jeune fille qui n'en pesait qu'une quarantaine à peine, c'était beaucoup trop.

« -Tiens ! Au moins maintenant, tu ne pourras plus rentrer après la tombée de la nuit ! »

Mais Jade n'avait que perçu très faiblement cette phrase. Elle sombrait doucement, mais sûrement dans l'inconscience, comme la descente du soleil.

Au fond d'elle, cependant, la flamme de l'espoir dansait toujours. Plus que deux jours avant la rentrée des classes. Deux jours.

* * *

><p><em>A bientôt<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde, enfin, bonjour si j'ai des lecteurs ;D_

_Non, je rigole, même si je n'en avais qu'un seul, ce serait déjà très bien pour moi ! Et déjà une review, wahou, c'est épatant. C'est peut-être pas grand chose, mais moi, j'AIME ! Voilà le chapitre deux, avec exactement une heure et quarante-deux minutes d'avances, chanceux ! Allez, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Les Maraudeurs et moi, ça fait deux. Euh, c'est sur ?<strong>

Jade pénétra dans le salon, et aperçut son père affalé sur le divan, une bouteille de bière à la main. Elle s'avança prudemment, espérant qu'il serait endormi. Il ne faisait aucun bruit, ce qui était rare. Fallait-il le prendre comme un bon ou un mauvais présage ? Soudain alors que la jeune fille ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, son père se releva brusquement, et lui envoya sa bouteille droit sur elle. Jade ne dut qu'à ses prodigieux réflexes pour échapper à être défigurée. Son père commença à rire bruyamment lorsqu'il la vit en train d'enlever un morceau de verre qui avait pénétré dans sa peau malgré sa vivacité à s'être baissée face à l'attaque.

« -Tu es idiote comme fille, lui lança-t-il ! Tu ne mérites pas un père comme moi ! Tu n'auras vraiment servi à rien cet été ! Vas-t-en maintenant !

-Je m'en vais à la gare Père, mon train part aujourd'hui. »

Hubert Wood regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux.

« -Viens ici. »

Jade s'approcha lentement, se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire rater son train, au quel cas elle serait contrainte de rester ici encore toute une année. Mais non. Il voulait juste s'amuser une dernière fois avec elle. Un bruit de gifle retentit dans la pièce, et la jeune fille porta la main à sa joue. Sur un ordre de son père Jade s'éloigna ensuite en boitant légèrement. Sa cheville avait été en effet fracturée deux jours avant par son père. Etant majeur, elle avait pu atténuer la douleur, mais Jade n'était pas encore assez expérimentée pour pouvoir la guérir complètement.

Deux heures plus tard, Jade arriva à la gare King's Kross. Elle avait du y aller à pied, les bus ne circulant pas ce jour-ci pour cause de grève. C'était bien sa chance. Encore une fois, on pouvait se demander pourquoi cela arrivait-il toujours à elle. Mais pour Jade, ce n'était qu'un malheur parmi tant d'autres. Il y avait tellement de choses plus graves, plus importantes dans la vie que de devoir marcher durant deux heures lorsque l'on a la cheville fracturée, des hématomes sur tout le corps et un horrible mal de crâne causé par le soleil. Mais Jade écoutait sans ce préoccuper de ses blessures qui la faisait atrocement souffrir le bruit du vent et des oiseaux chantant la fin de la chaleur. Elle avait choisi de marcher dans des grandes avenues, pour éviter au maximum les mauvaises rencontres qui l'auraient retardée, mais en ce dimanche matinal, peu de personnes circulaient dans les rues. Heureusement, cependant, Jade n'eut d'autre problème que l'heure qui défilait d'une manière beaucoup trop rapide, à en devenir inquiétante.

Lorsque Jade arriva à sa destination, elle était épuisée, et avait atrocement mal à sa cheville. Les onze heures approchaient dangereusement, et la jeune fille se hâta de franchir le mur, en prenant toute fois garde à ce qu'aucun moldu ne la remarque. Elle monta ensuite dans le train, et s'installa dans un compartiment vide. Le front collé contre la vitre pour tenter d'atténuer son mal de tête, faute de glace, Jade observait les élèves de la première à la septième année retrouver leurs amis et adresser une dernière fois une parole à leurs parents qu'ils ne reverraient plus avant les prochaines vacances – celles-ci étant en Décembre. Jade, elle, n'avait pas d'amis. Elle avait toujours été une fille solitaire, qui se débrouillait toute seule du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour vivre. Quelques filles avaient bien tenté de sympathiser, mais ça n'avait jamais vraiment fonctionné. Si pendant quelques semaines, elles avaient semblé être de très bonnes amies, il y avait encore une barrière, un fossé entre elles, qui les empêchait de devenir des meilleures amies. Alors elles se séparaient, et Jade se retrouvait de nouveau seule, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. La jeune fille savait parfaitement ce qui bloquait dans chacune de ses relations : la confiance. Ses anciennes amies lui racontaient tout de leur vie pourrie gâtée, mais Jade, elle, ne racontait rien de la sienne. Et lorsqu'on tentait de la faire parler, elle se mettait dans une colère épouvantable qui terminait toujours de la même manière : par une séparation. Jade avait bien trop peur de son père pour se risquer à leur raconter sa terrible enfance. Comment leur expliquer qu'elle ne pouvait pas le dire, qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas ?

Le train se mit en marche, et fut un instant hésitant sous les roulis innocents qu'il produisait. Rapidement, Jade s'habitua à ce petit tangage, et se mit à lire. Lire. Lire pour s'instruire, pour essayer d'avoir une vie meilleure que celle qu'elle avait en ce moment.

S'instruire.

Se cultiver.

Qu'avait-elle d'autre à faire ? Plus tard, Jade souhaitait entrer dans une association pour enfants maltraités. Un métier qui n'avait rien à voir avec le monde de la magie, mais qui éviterait que l'enfance d'autres personnes soit gâchée, comme la sienne. Et peut-être qu'elle pourrait aussi être aurore, pour poursuivre et arrêter les hommes dangereux. Elle voulait avant tout exercer un métier qui aiderait la population.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, mais trop plongée dans son livre, Jade ne s'en aperçut pas, ni même n'entendit une voix lui parler. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule, elle cria.

« -Ne me touche plus jamais, c'est clair ? fulmina-t-elle.

-Désolé, mais comme tu ne répondais pas… Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas te toucher ? Je ne vais pas te tuer !

-Je ne supporte pas les contacts, mentit-elle aisément. »

En réalité, elle avait peur. Peur du monde humain, en particulier des hommes. Elle avait trop longtemps souffert, elle avait trop longtemps été battue, on avait trop abusée d'elle. Le moindre contact l'effrayait désormais. La jeune fille observa les quatre garçons qui se trouvaient devant elle. Humf. Les Maraudeurs. Le groupe le plus populaire du moment. Quatre garçons séduisants, aimés de tous, et avec qui on avait – normalement – envie d'être. Jade, elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle voulait être seule, sans personne pour l'embêter, sans personne pour la questionner.

James Potter était le plus près d'elle, c'était sans aucun doute l'élève le plus brillant de son année. Ses cheveux décoiffés avaient une couleur châtaigne, identique à celle de ses yeux, cachés par des lunettes. C'était un garçon arrogant qui se pavanait sans cesse avec un vif d'or. Il poursuivait son combat perdu d'avance avec Lily Evans, une jolie fille rousse dont il était éperdument amoureux depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, soit depuis six ans. Ensuite venait Sirius Black. Une exception de la nature, probablement. Toute sa famille était passée par Serpentard, tandis qu'il affirmait haut et fort son appartenance à Griffondor. Le plus séduisant des quatre, avec ses cheveux noirs qui lui retombaient sur ses épaules, c'était également le plus turbulent, même si Potter n'était pas loin derrière lui. Puis Peter Pettigrow, un petit blond grassouillet qui n'était pas très courageux. Mais il faisait parti des Maraudeurs, alors qu'il soit beau, moche, maigre ou gros, il était respecté et admiré de tous. Enfin, il y avait Remus Lupin, préfet en chef. Il était mystérieux, avec ses yeux d'une belle couleur miel, et sa cicatrice dans le cou. Le plus sage des quatre, il participait cependant la plupart du temps à leurs bêtises plus ou moins graves. Curieusement, alors que toutes les filles bavaient aux pieds des Maraudeurs, Lupin n'avait jamais eu de petite amie. Il semblait avoir un secret qu'il gardait jalousement en lui. On pouvait dire que les Maraudeurs étaient la bande de garçons parfaits. Oui, parfaits.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? leur demanda Jade, en s'éloignant un peu plus d'eux, de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus la toucher.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'installer dans ce compartiment ? Tous les autres sont pleins.

-Allez-y, installez-vous. Prenez-le, je vais aller autre part. »

Et, prenant ses affaires, elle sortit précipitamment, faisant garde à ne toucher personne. Chaque contact était comme une brûlure pour elle. Il ravivait ses pires souvenirs, et surtout, cela lui faisait vraiment mal lorsqu'on touchait une de ses nombreuses blessures.

Jade entendit brièvement un des garçons la rappeler, mais elle continua son chemin, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle entra dans les toilettes et s'enferma dans une des cabines. Son ventre grondait, n'ayant pas reçu de nourriture depuis la veille. Son père avait eu un dîner entre amis – si on pouvait appeler ça des amis – et avait épuisé le stock de nourriture qu'il y avait. Jade n'avait donc pas déjeuné ce matin. Elle tira de sa poche une pauvre mornille d'argent, et se dirigea tristement vers le wagon du conducteur, où se trouvait normalement le chariot de sucreries. Séchant au passage ses larmes, elle ouvrit la porte. En entrant, elle aperçut Sirius Black._ C'est pas vrai ! _pensa-t-elle.

« -Eh ! lui fit-il en la reconnaissant, ce n'est pas toi qui es partie de ton compartiment comme ça ?

-Euuh, non, tu dois faire erreur. Une patacitrouille s'il vous plaît.

-Si, insista Black, je suis sur que c'est toi !

-Je te dis que non enfin ! Je n'ai pas quitté mon wagon depuis que je suis entrée dans ce train !

-Je peux faire un test ? demanda-t-il, un sourire narquois apparaissant progressivement sur son visage.

-Merci Madame. Non, tu ne peux pas. Bon voyage. »

Mais Black ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il lui attrapa l'épaule, réveillant une de ses douleurs les plus fortes. Elle gémit.

« -Tu n'as pas de mémoire ou quoi ? Je vous ai dit de ne pas me TOUCHER !

-Je croyais que tu ne nous avais jamais vu, répliqua innocemment Black.

-Là n'est pas la question !

-Oh que si ! C'est bien toi qui es partie de ce compartiment, il y a quelques minutes.

-Oui, c'est moi ! Tu es content ! Alors lâche-moi l'épaule, tu me fais mal ! »

Black desserra un peu sa prise, sans toutes fois la laisser partir.

« -Pourquoi tu n'es pas restée ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit deux fois que je n'aimais pas les contacts Black, répondit-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

-C'est tout ?

-Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te raconter toute ma vie ? »

Jade se dégagea brutalement d'un coup d'épaule, et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Elle courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes, et n'en sortit qu'à l'arrivée. Son épaule s'était déboîtée, et elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à la remettre en place. Même maintenant qu'elle avait réussi, une douleur la déchirait toujours.

Intérieurement, Jade se prépara à vivre une nouvelle année. Qui malheureusement serait chamboulée par l'intrusion des Maraudeurs dans sa vie. Et plus particulièrement par celle de Black.

* * *

><p><em>A bientôt<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le troisième chapitre de ma fiction, merci beaucoup à mes reviewers et mes lecteurs !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Harcèlement<strong>

Jade pénétra dans l'enceinte du château avec un soupir de soulagement. Ça y est ! Elle allait enfin pouvoir mener une vie tranquille, dont l'unique souci serait ses notes ! En effet, la jeune fille passerait ses ASPICS à la fin de l'année, et était bien déterminée à les réussir haut la main. Elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Griffondor sans jeter un seul regard à quiconque. De toute manière, à qui aurait-elle bien put dire bonjour ? Elle n'avait pas d'ami ici, elle ne se faisait aucune illusion. La jeune fille qui lui faisait face avait des cheveux de feu, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, à son plus grand malheur. Il s'agissait de Lily Evans. Et qui parlait de Evans parlait aussitôt des Maraudeurs. Jade jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il n'y avait plus tellement de place, elle allait devoir rester ici toute la soirée. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, les Maraudeurs virent bientôt s'installer près d'elle. Si Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow ne la remarquèrent pas, Black, lui la vit aussitôt.

« -Wood ! Comment va ton épaule ? lui demanda-t-il. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était déboîtée tout à l'heure.

-Très bien, merci.

-Wood, pourquoi tu ne supportes pas qu'on te touche ? »

La jeune fille fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait, à la fin, à lui poser toutes ces questions. Elle qui avait été si heureuse de retourner à Poudlard, de ne plus avoir à supporter son père, de ne plus être battue se retrouvait avec Black, un garçon arrogant qui la harcelait de questions. Il ravivait en elle des souvenirs qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier. La douleur, l'humiliation, les coups. Il n'avait pas idée de ce qu'il faisait, de ce qu'il lui faisait subir par de simples questions. Mais comment aurait-il put savoir ? Elle était censée être une adolescente comme les autres, rieuse, insouciante. Mais voilà, il avait fallut que le destin s'acharne contre elle, qu'il lui fournisse un père alcoolique et insensible qui la ruait de coup pour s'amuser. Elle lui lança un regard féroce, et il sursauta. _Tant mieux pour lui_, pensa-t-elle méchamment. Il le méritait. Tout le monde le méritait. Comment arrivait-il à être aussi aveugle ! Il ne la comprenait pas, ne remarquait rien ! Jamais personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'un voile se dressait toujours devant ses yeux. Jamais personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'aucune flamme ne dansait en elle, qu'elle ne riait pas. Mais étaient-ils les seuls responsables ? Ne faisait-elle pas tout pour qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien ? Et pourquoi ? Par peur. Peur d'un père qui se moquait éperdument d'elle, comme on se moque d'une vieille paire de chaussettes.

Jade tressaillit en sentant un contact. Elle eut envie de se mettre à pleurer, de se débattre. Au lieu de ça, elle lança un regard assassin à Black, qui maintenait sa main prisonnière sous la sienne.

« -Tu as vraiment la mémoire courte pour un garçon aussi brillant qu'on dit de toi ! l'incendia-t-elle. C'est la troisième fois en une journée que je te dis que je ne supporte pas les contacts ! Alors laisse-moi tranquille, et va embêter quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

-Le problème, rétorqua calmement Black en libérant sa main, c'est que je n'ai pas envie d'embêter quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Tu m'intrigues beaucoup trop Wood. Et je n'aime pas ne pas comprendre. Alors tu devrais expliquer tout de suite, parce qu'un Maraudeur n'abandonne jamais.

-Oui, je suis au courant de votre petite … phrase fétiche, répondit-elle sur un ton de dégoût. J'espère que tu aimes être déçu Black, parce que je ne dirais rien. Et sûrement pas à toi. »

Jade se plongea alors dans ses pensées, s'enfermant dans une bulle. Plus rien ne comptait, le temps pouvait s'écouler sans que personne ne puisse rien lui dire.

Elle détestait Black. Qu'avait-il ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à _elle_ en particulier ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait pourtant ! Ils étaient ensemble depuis six ans. Et jamais il ne lui avait adressée la parole. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se manifeste aujourd'hui, qu'il lui fasse remonter ses souffrances en mémoire ? Elle lui jeta un nouveau regard meurtrier. Cependant, au fond d'elle, elle savait très bien que cela ne servait strictement à rien. Ce n'était pas Black le responsable. C'était son père.

•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•

Les jours passèrent sans que Jade n'arrive à retrouver une certaine joie. Elle passait son temps renfermée sur elle-même, perdue dans ses pensées. A la moindre contrariété, elle se mettait à pleurer, et avait les yeux tout bouffis de ce fait. Ses camarades de dortoir avaient bien essayé de la réconforter, mais malgré leurs efforts, Jade n'avait pas parlé. Elles avaient fini par abandonner, lui disant néanmoins qu'elles étaient prêtes à l'écouter si elle avait besoin de parler. Moins œil, oui ! Elle attendait surtout l'occasion de raconter à toute l'école un nouveau scoop sur elle ! Jade gardait la plupart du temps la tête pointée vers le sol, de manière à ce que personne ne fasse trop attention à elle. Mais en somme, aucun élève n'avait envie de lui parler. Ce qui l'arrangeait convenablement. En fait, sans Black, son année aurait été la même que les précédentes. Calme et presque heureuse.

Mais Black, dès qu'il la voyait, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la questionner sur son étrange comportement. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Malgré ses efforts pour lui répliquer fermement au nez, à chaque fois qu'il posait ses questions, son passé douloureux refaisait surface et Jade finissait toujours pas partir en courant, les larmes défilant sur ses joues.

Jamais elle n'avait espéré que l'année se terminât aussi rapidement. En règle général, elle fuyait la fin de l'année, qui arrivait inévitablement, annonçant un nouvel été sanglant. Mais cette fois-ci, tout serait différent. Elle n'aurait plus à revoir son père. Jade se préparait lentement à son avenir, à sa nouvelle vie, qui se promettait joyeuse et sans souffrance. Elle espérait trouver un bon travail, adopter un enfant et être une bonne mère, aimante et faisant tout son possible pour que son enfant soit heureux. Elle ferait tout pour que son enfant ne subisse pas ce qu'elle avait vécu !

Mais voilà, la quiétude qu'elle ressentait habituellement à Poudlard avait été entièrement chamboulée par Black. A cause de lui, sa santé décroissait d'une manière inquiétante. Elle maigrissait à vue d'œil, ne mangeant presque jamais, dévorée par le chagrin. Elle dormait mal, ses nuits étant la plupart du temps passées à pleurer et son corps en ressentait les conséquences. Jade était fatiguée toute la journée, au point de s'endormir parfois lorsqu'elle faisait ses devoirs. Mais elle s'endormait d'un sommeil cauchemardesque, où elle revivait les pires moments de sa vie. Le jour où sa mère était morte, la première fois que son père l'avait battue, …

Aujourd'hui, faute de moyen, d'anciennes blessures refaisaient surfaces. La pauvre fille n'avait en effet pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter de quoi se soigner. Et solitaire comme elle était, elle n'avait jamais reçu la moindre aide de la part des autres élèves. Quand à aller voir l'infirmière ou un des professeurs, s'était hors de question. Jade avait depuis longtemps tiré un trait sur cette hypothèse. Ils poseraient forcément des questions, auxquelles elles n'avaient pas le droit de répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire, elle ne voulait pas ! C'était au dessus de ses forces.

En cet après-midi pluvieux – le soleil avait depuis quelques jours fait ses adieux – Jade était particulièrement épuisée. Elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil la nuit dernière et avait finit par étudier. Encore et toujours, jusqu'au matin. Etudier pour un avenir meilleur. Mais le week-end approchait à grand pas, et la jeune fille se dit qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que les professeurs ne les assiègent pas de devoirs. Elle craignait tout particulièrement le professeur McGonnagall, qui avait un don spécial pour leur faire perdre le sourire en quelques secondes à peine.

Alors que Jade sortait de son cours de sortilèges, Black la coinça une fois de plus à la sortie.

« -Ecoute Wood, je ne sais rien de toi, mais…

-Tu as raison, lui rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix dure. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Alors arrête de me poser des questions sur des choses que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Je vais très bien, fiche moi la paix !

-Je sais que ça ne va pas. Il suffit juste de te regarder. Tu as les yeux bouffis par les pleurs, d'immenses cernes. Et je sais que tu n'arrives pas à dormir la nuit. Tu hurles dans ton sommeil, tu gémis. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

-Laisse-moi tranquille Black. Si je devais me confier à quelqu'un, ce ne serait sûrement pas toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te raconte ma vie pour que tu puisses aller le dire à tout le monde ? On ne te vénère pas suffisamment ? Tu as besoin d'ajouter par-dessus une nouvelle conquête ? Le magnifique Sirius qui a réussi à faire parler l'horrible Wood ?

-Quoi ? Mais… commença Black, ne comprenant rien.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Je sais parfaitement ce qu'on dit sur toi Black ! Et sur moi aussi…

-Laisse-moi une chance, la supplia-t-il.

-Une chance ? ricana Jade. Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'es rien pour moi, et je ne suis rien pour toi. Alors va donc retrouver tes amis et tes fans qui te bavent aux pieds et fiche moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute. Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Jade s'éloigna d'un pas boitant. Sa blessure à la cheville n'était toujours pas guérie, et Jade commençait à s'en inquiéter sérieusement. Que pouvait-elle faire cependant ? Il était impossible d'en parler à quelqu'un. Elle pouvait feindre une mauvaise chute, mais son excuse ne tiendrait pas longtemps debout, elle le savait. Alors pour l'instant, elle s'appliquait chaque jour un sort d'anti-douleur. Et elle attendait que Dame Nature fasse le reste. Si elle consentait à le faire un jour.

Jade fut soudain prise de vertiges, et elle dut s'appuyer contre un mur quelques instant. Sa tête lui tournait affreusement, et elle avait l'impression de voir double. Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant à se vider l'esprit. Mais déjà, des images sanglantes l'assaillaient. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux. _« Tu es si belle… belle… »_ Elle appliquât son front contre la brique froide, y cherchant un peu de fraîcheur. Elle ne comprenait pas cette voix. Etait-ce un souvenir ? Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'extrémité du couloir, et Jade s'obligea à reprendre son chemin. Malheureusement, le garçon qui venait d'arriver avait eu le temps de la voir.

« -Wood ! cria-t-il. Je t'ai vue ! Viens, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

A ce mot, Jade se mit à hurler.

« -Non ! C'est ma faute ! Tout est ma faute. Pardon, pardon ! »

Elle s'effondra au sol, sanglotant.

« -Wood, calme-toi. Tout va bien… »

Black posa une main attentionnée sur son épaule. Mais au lieu de la calmer, elle se mit à se débattre comme une lionne. _« Si belle… » _

« -Non, s'il vous plaît… Pas ça ! Je suis désolée, c'est ma faute, non… C'est moi, pas elle… non… »

Puis soudain, aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était effondre, Jade se releva, et entra dans une transe terrible.

« -QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE ME TOUCHER BLACK ? JE T'AI DEJA DIS MILLE FOIS QUE JE NE SUPPORTAIS PAS LES CONTACTS ! ET MAINTENANT, TU VAS ARRÊTER DE ME HARCELER, ET DE ME SUIVRE PARTOUT OU JE VAIS, OK ? ET IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE DANS CE COULOIR !

-Tu ne vas pas pouvoir garder ton secret bien longtemps Wood. Tôt ou tard, il faudra le dire à quelqu'un. »

Et sans un mot de plus Black tourna les talons et se fondit dans la masse d'élèves.

•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•

Jade courut dans son dortoir le plus rapidement que sa cheville le lui permettait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle s'effondre au beau milieu d'un couloir, à moitié évanouie par l'épuisement, devant Black ! Il ne se posait déjà pas assez de questions ? Sa vie allait devenir aussi dure que chez elle si ça continuait comme ça. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle en avait marre de sa vie ! Elle aurait voulu mourir. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle se soit retrouvée chez les Griffondors, alors qu'elle n'était même pas capable de dénoncer son père ! Pourquoi s'était-elle retrouvée avec Black ? Elle n'en pouvait plus. Et pour comble des choses, elle avait fait son cauchemar devant _lui_ !

Tout était de sa faute, elle le savait. Elle aurait du en parler à quelqu'un, lui confier ses doutes et ses peurs. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Et elle s'était enfoncée dans son malheur. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Elle aurait du ! Mais c'était trop tard pour se remettre en cause. Trop de temps s'était écoulé. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire contre son père. Alors elle allait simplement finir son année, obtenir ses ASPICS et partir loin, loin de cet horrible père qui avait détruit sa vie.

Jade tourna l'oreiller, qui devenait progressivement trempé au fur et à mesure qu'elle pleurait. Oui, elle pleurait. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sentit une partie de sa colère, de sa haine contre cette vie injuste s'échapper avec ses larmes. Elle sentit qu'une partie du poids qui reposait sur ses épaules disparaissait. Mais il restait une partie, et pour que celle-ci parte, il fallait qu'elle se confie. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne se confirait, par Merlin ! Elle avait suffisamment souffert pour qu'elle risque d'avoir son père à ses trousses pour lui faire payer sa trahison ! Au moins, si elle ne disait rien, elle aurait peut-être la possibilité de mener une vie d'adulte paisible et presque normale. Oui, seulement presque. Parce que comment sa vie aurait-elle put être tout à fait normale, avec ce qui lui était arrivé dans sa jeunesse ?

Peu à peu, les larmes de la jeune fille se tarirent, et laissèrent place aux doux bras de Morphée. Et au cauchemar qui, inlassable, revenait et revenait en attaque chaque fois qu'elle s'assoupissait.

_Une femme gît à terre. Ses cheveux sont poisseux de sang, sa main forme un angle inquiétant. Derrière elle, un homme rit méchamment. Il jette une bouteille de bière sur sa femme et en se brisant sur elle, des morceaux de verre pénètrent douloureusement dans sa peau. La femme crie faiblement. Ses yeux se voilent, elle sombre dans l'inconscience. Et ne se réveille pas. Dans l'ombre d'une armoire, une petite fille regarde avec horreur la scène._

_« Maman, chuchote-t-elle, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. »_

_L'homme se dirige vers elle, un fouet à la main, et la petite fille crie. Il l'a vue ! Elle tente de partir, mais son père la rattrape._

_« C'est ton tour maintenant… » _

_Le premier coup fleurit sur son dos._

Jade hurla dans son sommeil.

* * *

><p><em>A bientôt<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Halloweeeeeen**** !**

Jade fut réveillée par un tapotement sur son épaule. Elle grogna dans son sommeil, étant encore fatiguée et voulant dormir. Puis, la personne qui lui avait tapoté l'épaule, la secoua gentiment. Jade cria.

« -Oh ! On se calme là ! Et ne t'avise plus de me retoucher, espèce d'imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai plus le droit de dormir maintenant !

-Comment ? Je… si ! Mais il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler dans la salle commune, alors il m'a demandée de venir te chercher…

-Ah ouai ? Et ben dis-lui qu'il aille se faire foutre. J'ai rien à lui dire, répliqua Jade d'un ton brusque. »

Nan mais c'est vrai quoi… Ça n'allait pas de la réveiller comme ça… Elle avait enfin réussi à s'endormir… Et puis de toutes manières, qui avait envie de la voir ? Tout le monde la détestait, elle le savait parfaitement, et ils évitaient tous de lui adresser la parole. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas forcément très aimable, surtout lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère, mais bon… Personne ne l'aimait. Super ! Enfin, personne sauf… sauf peut-être Black… Il ne l'aimait pas, mais il voulait absolument lui parler et découvrir son… sa vie. Les yeux de Jade se remplirent de larmes en pensant à sa vie. Elle n'avait pas pu ne pas y penser, comme d'habitude ! A croire qu'elle aimait ça… Les douleurs, les insultes, les coups … Elle ne voulait plus jamais s'en souvenir, elle voulait tout oublier, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'enfance, mais voilà, elle n'y arrivait pas. Cette vie qu'elle s'efforçait de laisser de côté refaisait surface à tout instants. A cause de qui ? De Black, évidemment ! Black… Beurk ! Voilà ce qu'était ce garçon. Un BB. Un Black Beurk. La jeune fille eu un petit ricanement, qui étonna sa camarade. Elle devait en voir de toutes les couleurs celle-ci ! D'abord, elle lui hurlait dessus, ensuite, elle se mettait à pleurer et maintenant, elle ricanait bêtement toute seule ! Ça n'allait pas arranger son cas.

« -Qui est-ce qui veut me voir, soupira Jade en voyant que sa camarade ne voulait pas la quitter.

-Sirius Black. »

Ben tient ! Comme si elle allait vouloir lui parler, après la honte de la veille ! S'effondrer en plein milieu d'après midi, dans un couloir désert avec seulement Black comme témoin n'est pas vraiment la meilleure solution pour qu'il arrête de vous harceler de questions stupides au sujet de votre enfance désastreuse, due à un père violent.

Jade se leva. Elle savait parfaitement que Black n'abandonnerait pas. Ou du moins, pas avant longtemps. Mais elle non plus, elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle s'était toujours débrouillée seule, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'un stupide et arrogant Maraudeur change quelque chose. Il voulait savoir son secret ? Et bien il ne le saurait pas. Sauf s'il le découvrait pas lui-même, ce qui était fort peu probable.

Jade se leva donc, avec l'intention de foutre un gros vent à cet idiot de garçon. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Il n'était pas son ami, pas son confident, pas son père ! Et voilà. Son père. Elle en revenait toujours à ce point.

« -Vas-lui dire que j'arrive dans cinq minutes, fit-elle à sa camarade, qui attendait toujours. »

Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Bonna ? Bonnie ? Jade n'en savait trop rien, et pour dire la vérité, elle s'en moquait éperdument. En tout cas, elle la vit hocher la tête, et enfin partir de son dortoir. Bon, mission impossible, se préparer en cinq minutes. Argh !

Mais finalement, Jade réussit tant bien que mal sa « mission ». Cinq minutes plus tard, elle descendit donc dans la salle commune. Black l'attendait, assis avec ses amis dans un confortable fauteuil. Il se leva en la voyant arriver.

« -Jade ! Te voilà enfin ! lui dit-il en souriant.

-On est pas ami Black, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Alors pour l'instant, moi, c'est Wood, d'accord ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement. »

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Potter pouffer de rire.

« -Charmant accueil, fit Black en grinçant des dents.

-Si c'est pour que tu me questionnes encore, je remonte illico dans mon dortoir, c'est clair ?

-Pourquoi es-tu descendue au fait ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincue ?

-Oh, ta stupide messagère ne voulait pas dégager. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ? Je te préviens, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Je crois qu'on avait remarqué, ironisa Potter de son fauteuil.

-Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé ! »

Potter perdit immédiatement son sourire, à la grande joie de Jade. Tant mieux ! De quoi se mêlait-il celui-là ? Qu'il aille donc courir après Evans, et qu'il la laisse tranquille. Jade était vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

« -T'as le droit d'être sympa, tu sais…

-T'as le droit de ne pas me parler, tu sais ? répondit-elle au tac au tac. Alors, tu veux quoi à la fin, par Merlin ! Je ne vais pas rester plantée là toute la journée !

-Viens Jade, on va déjeuner.

-Non.

-Non ? répéta Black.

-J'ai dis non ! Premièrement, parce que je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu m'appelles Jade. Je ne familiarise pas avec les imbéciles. Deuxièmement, parce que je n'ai pas faim. Et troisièmement, même si j'avais faim, je ne serais pas aller manger avec toi, pour la simple et bonne raison que tu as pourri ma dernière année d'études !

-Ah bon ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? ricana Jade ? Mais tout simplement parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me questionner sur des choses que ta minable personne ne pourras jamais comprendre ! Et que à chaque fois que tu me poses une question, j'ai l'impression que je vais crever. OK BB ?

-Bébé ?

-Oui, BB. Abréviations de Black Beurk. Je crois que je vais partir, l'air devient irrespirable par ici ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, Jade sortit de la salle commune, sous le regard effaré de Black, et sous ceux amusés de ses trois amis, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow.

« -Et ben dit donc, souffla James, elle n'y est pas allée de main morte ! »

•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•

La journée se continua, assez bien. Jade passa le plus clair de son temps à la volière. Le dimanche, peu de personnes s'y rendaient, elle ignorait pourquoi. Et aujourd'hui, personne ne vint, à son grand bonheur. Elle passa des heures à contempler le paysage, la maison de Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Lui non plus n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, elle le savait. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il était heureux. Alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas lui arriver la même chose ? N'avait-elle pas suffisamment souffert pour le mériter ?

Vers dix-neuf heures, la jeune fille se rendit dans la Grande Salle, pour dîner. Elle avait très faim, n'ayant pas mangé depuis plus d'une journée, mais pas au point d'en souffrir. Elle avait été habituée trop longtemps au manque de nourriture. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, elle observa tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose. La décoration avait changé. Avait changé pour des citrouilles, des sorcières, etc. Halloween était aujourd'hui. Oh non ! Car qui disait Halloween, qui disait bal d'Halloween ! Et les élèves de septième année étaient obligés d'y participer. Par Merlin, non ! Elle ne pouvait pas danser ! Sa cheville lui faisait trop mal, et puis, elle ne supportait pas qu'on la touche ! Vite ! Allez voir le professeur McGonnagall

« -Professeur ! Professeur !

-Miss Wood ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je voudrais une autorisation de ne pas aller au bal ce soir, s'il vous plaît

-Pourquoi donc ? Les élèves sont ravis de ce bal !

-Je n'aime pas danser professeur, et puis, je n'ai pas de tenue, de toutes façons

-Miss Wood, enfin, c'est ridicule ! La bal d'Halloween est l'évènement le plus attendu des septièmes années ! De plus, Monsieur Black semble avoir particulièrement envie d'y aller avec vous. Je suis sure que vous changerez d'avis en venant. Je vous donne donc rendez-vous à l'ouverture.

-Professeur… »

Mais elle était déjà partie. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas aller à ce bal, elle allait s'effondrer en plein milieu de la piste de danse, lorsqu'elle ne supporterait plus les contacts ! Et là, se ne serait pas seulement Black qui la questionnerait, mais toute l'école ! Oh, non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, qu'elle tombe malade, qu'elle se casse la cheville. Oui, mais… mais non. Parce que si elle faisait cela, elle devrait aller à l'infirmerie, et l'infirmière remarquerait certainement ses blessures, qui la lézardaient. Il fallait finir par se rendre à l'évidence. Cette fois, elle ne pourrait y échapper.

•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•

Jade termina de manger. Durant tout le repas, Black n'avait pas cessé de l'épier, de la regarder, jusqu'à finir par la rendre mal à l'aise. Merlin, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse autant à elle ! Elle se leva, et courut dans son dortoir, aussi vite que ses membres endoloris le lui permettaient. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte à double tour, elle s'effondra par terre de douleur. Sa cheville ! Aïe ! Elle se l'était fracturée en courant. Jade attrapa sa baguette, et prononça une formule qui ressoudait aproximativement les os. Elle du néanmoins s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, car elle pleurait, et n'arrivait pas à la prononcer correctement. Elle finit par y arriver, à moitié évanouie.

Sur son lit reposait une grande boîte. Intriguée, Jade souleva le couvercle et découvrit à l'intérieur une magnifique robe. Entièrement dorée, elle était sublime. De fines bretelles, quelques volants en bas. Magique. Qui avait donc bien pu lui offrir une pareille merveille ? Il n'y avait rien, hormis un mot qui disait : _Ce serait sympa que tu la mettes ce soir ! Elle t'ira à ravir, j'en suis certain_. Qui avait écrit ça ? Etais-ce… Black ? Après tout, c'était le plus logique… Bon, c'était hors de question qu'elle la porte. Elle ne se vêtirait jamais avec une robe venant de Black !

La porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit, sur les quatre filles qui le partageaient avec elle. Elles stoppèrent net leur conversation en voyant la robe dorée.

« -Wouaah ! Elle est trop beeeeelllllllllle ! Tu me la prêtes ?

-Non, à moi ! répliqua son amie.

-Et pourquoi pas moi ?

-Non, moi ! »

Sous le regard effaré de Jade, elles commencèrent à se chamailler.

« -Erm… Les filles ? Je… C'est moi qui la mets ce soir…

-Ah bon ? firent-elles en cœur d'une voix triste. Oooooh…. »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit nom de Dieu ! Elle ne devait pas mettre cette robe, c'était Black qui lui avait offerte ! Sauf que là… elle ne pouvait plus reculer… Pestant contre elle-même, Jade la revêtit, de mauvaise grâce. A l'heure prévue, elle descendit dans la grande salle. Black se dirigea vers elle lorsqu'elle arriva.

« -Je suis content que tu ai mis ma robe ! Elle te plaît ?

-Non. Je l'ai mise pour éviter la troisième guerre mondiale des filles stupides !

-Comment ça ? rigola Black.

-Les meufs de mon dortoir voulaient que je leur… Laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas envie de taper la discute avec toi. Va retrouver tes fans, et fiche moi la paix, tu m'as suffisamment embêtée aujourd'hui. Et ce soir, après le bal, tu reprends la robe, je n'en veux pas.

-Très bien, miss rabat-joie, répliqua Potter derrière Black.

-James, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît, commença Black.

-Oh mais si, je vais en rajouter ! Tu fais des tas d'efforts pour devenir ami avec elle, et elle, miss Wood, elle te rabâche de lui foutre la paix ! Tu n'as jamais été gentille dans ta vie ? Hein ? Pas étonnant que tu sois toute seule !

-Ah, c'est ce que tu penses ? rétorqua Wood. Oh, ne répond pas, je sais bien que oui ! Tu te permet de me juger, alors que tu ne sais rien de moi, toi et ta minable vie de pourri gâter ? Tu te permets de me critiquer alors que tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ? Et bien vas-y ! Va raconter à tout le monde que je ne suis qu'une peste ! Je n'en ai rien à faire. Parce que ça fait bien longtemps que je me moque de ce que les gens pensent de moi. Alors vas-y ! Fais toi plaisir ! Je m'en fiche complètement. Je me fiche de tout ! Je veux seulement qu'on me laisse tranquille.

-Calme toi Jade… Et James, tais-toi un peu, ordonna Black.

-WOOD ! Je m'appelle Wood ! hurla-t-elle. Et arrête de me défendre d'accord ! Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule ! Alors maintenant, tu dégages, et moi, je vis ma vie seule !

-Non. J'estime avoir droit à une danse.

-Ah oui ? Et en quel honneur ? ricana la jeune fille.

-Je t'ai offerte une robe.

-Premièrement, tu ne me l'as pas offerte mais prêtée, puisque tu la récupères dès demain. Deuxièmement, je ne t'avais rien demandé et troisièmement, je ne compte pas danser avec quiconque. C'est clair, ou tu veux que je précise ? »

Le professeur McGonnagall intervint à ce moment.

« -Ah, miss Wood, vous êtes venue finalement, très bien ! Oh, cette robe est splendide ! Que diriez-vous d'ouvrir le bal ?

-Non merci, professeur. Je suis déjà venue, je ne vais pas danser en plus.

-Je veux bien ouvrir le bal avec elle, professeur, proposa Black.

-Parfait ! Musique !

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Black la prit par le bras, et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

« -Lâche moi immédiatement Black ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris par Merlin ! Tu ne m'as pas causé suffisamment d'ennuis ?

-Tais-toi et danse.

-Non. Lâche moi. Tu me fais mal !

-Je te touche à peine Jade.

-Peut-être, mais tu me fais mal ! Et moi, c'est Wood.

-Pour danser, il faut que les deux personnes se touchent Wood !

-Et bien dans ce cas, on ne danse pas !

-Trop tard, on est déjà en train de le faire, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Et arrête de parler, on nous regarde bizarrement.

-Et alors ? On me regarde toujours bizarrement de toutes façons.

-Toi peut-être, mais pas moi, conclut Black »

Jade ne répondit pas. Au moins, comme ça, il n'allait peut-être pas la questionner… Aïe ! Sa main sur son épaule lui faisait atrocement mal ! Et puis, sa cheville, qu'elle s'était cassée aussi… Au fur et à mesure de la musique, Jade sentit ses forces disparaître. _Non ! Non, non, non ! Ressaisis-toi ma belle !_ pensa-t-elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'évanouisse, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'évanouisse !

« -Black, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible… Black, lâche moi. Les autres ont commencé à danser, on peut partir maintenant…

-La chanson n'est pas terminée, protesta-t-il.

-Black…. »

Elle ne put continuer. Dans une grâce majestueuse, elle s'effondra au beau milieu de la piste, évanouie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs**

Jade tenta d'ouvrir un œil. Humf ! Trop dur. Après tout, elle n'était pas si mal que ça, les yeux clos. Sauf qu'un rayon de soleil lui chatouillait méchamment la joue. Fichu soleil ! Bon, prochain objectif : se retourner. Ses membres étaient lourds malheureusement, bien trop lourd. Elle ne parvint même pas à bouger un doigt. Elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée… que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi allait-elle si mal, pourquoi son corps la faisait-il autant souffrir ? A croire qu'il fallait rajouter une couche, qu'elle n'en avait pas encore eue assez ! Bon alors, que c'était-il passé ? Jade essaya de se rappeler des dernières choses qu'elle avait vécu. Argh ! Dur… Ah si, quelques bribes de souvenirs refaisaient surface_. La musique. La robe_. Et…_ la troisième guerre mondiale des filles stupides ?_ Bug. Il y avait un problème là-dedans, non ? Oh, et puis zut par Merlin ! Elle était trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. Et puis ce méchant rayon de soleil la narguait toujours. Retentons d'ouvrir un œil.

La paupière de Jade s'entrouvrit, et la jeune fille put apercevoir la clarté qui baignait dans la pièce. Près d'elle, elle pouvait à peine distinguer des silhouettes, qui restaient floues. Trop pour qu'elle puisse s'avoir de qui il s'agissait. Son œil s'ouvrit un peu plus. Aoutch ! Intoxication de lumière ! Plus précautionneusement, Jade ouvrit ses yeux en entier.

Aïe. Elle avait mal, très mal, trop mal. Mal aux yeux. Mal à l'épaule. Mal au dos. Aïe.

« -Jade ! Tu es réveillée ! Enfin ! cria une voix. »

Aïe. Elle avait mal aux yeux. Mal à l'épaule. Mal au dos. Et mal aux oreilles. Encore Black ! Elle ne s'en serait pas doutée. Qui était assez stupide pour venir lui hurler dessus, à peine réveillée, alors qu'elle allait au plus mal et qu'elle se trouvait… ou se trouvait-elle d'ailleurs ? Voyons voir… Lits blancs, murs blancs, odeur atroce de médicaments ? Ben… à l'infirmerie.

Attendez ! A l'infirmerie ? Que faisait-elle ici, dans ce lieu qu'elle essayait d'éviter au maximum ? _La musique. La robe. _Le bal, la danse avec Black, et la faiblesse. Mince !

« -Calmez-vous monsieur Black ! chuchota l'infirmière. Vous allez lui donner mal à la tête ! »

Bon, l'enquiquineur, tu ferais bien d'écouter les adultes pour une fois.

« -Miss Wood, comment allez-vous ! »

_Merveilleusement bien Madame ! J'ai envie d'aller donner à manger aux canards, puis d'aller apprendre ma leçon de potion et enfin d'aller en boîte danser avec mon petit ami ! VOUS PENSEZ QUE JE ME SENS COMMENT ? _

En tout cas, c'est ce que la jeune fille aurait répondu si elle n'avait pas été aussi mal en point. Elle resta silencieuse, préférant lancer des regards assassins.

« -Bon, je vais vous apporter une nouvelle potion. Il faut vous reposer à présent, miss Wood. Ah, et monsieur le Directeur souhaiterait vous voir le plus rapidement possible. Il faut dire que vos blessures nous inquiètent sérieusement ! »

Ses blessures ? Ils les avaient découvertes ? Par Merlin, c'était ca-tas-tro-phi-que ! La fin du monde approchait à grands pas. Vite, vite, vite, trouver une excuse à peu près plausible. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à elle ? Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle épousé cet idiot qui lui servait de père, puis avait accouché d'elle, la condamnant à une vie minable sans tendresse. Et puis zut à la fin ! Elle en avait marre ! Pourquoi ne la laissait-on pas tranquille ? Tout ça, c'était à cause de Black. Et un peu de son père aussi. Enfin, un peu beaucoup. Et voilà qu'on lui annonçait qu'il savait pour ses blessures ! Par Merlin, mais qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire ? Elle s'était mise dans une galère pas possible ! Jade s'interrompit brutalement dans ses pensées. Depuis un moment, elle se trouvait … changée. Avant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé des choses comme celle-ci, elle n'avait jamais été malpolie, ou grossière. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle… elle ne savait pas. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. La fille calme et craintive, qui vivait dans l'ombre, avait fait place à une horrible garce. Car oui, c'était ce qu'elle était. Une garce, qui passait son temps à insulter les autres, à les faire souffrir. Peut-être devrait-elle essayer de se confier à quelqu'un, pour voir ce que ça faisait. Peut-être que ça l'aiderait… Mais le problème de son père subsistait toujours. Elle avait déjà une vie infernale chez elle, alors, elle ne préférait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il découvrait qu'elle avait tout raconté. Il l'avait tellement menacée, que… elle avait peur. Peur de lui, peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire ! Jusqu'où serait-il irait-il ? Il avait déjà tué sa mère, pourquoi ne ferait-il pas de même avec sa fille?

Non, décidemment non, catégoriquement non ! Elle ne pouvait pas parler de sa situation à quelqu'un.

Black la regardait fixement, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il était beau quand même, avec ses cheveux un peu trop long, d'un noir splendide, qui lui retombaient sur ses épaules. Il était même super beau. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas été si renfermée sur elle, elle aurait pu… Mais non. Ce n'était qu'un imbécile arrogant, qui se croyait au-dessus des autres, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

« -Je suis désolé Jade, souffla-t-il. »

Désolé ? Pourquoi donc était-il désolé ? Ce serait bien la première fois ! C'était légèrement à cause de lui qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, mais quand même ! Il ne fallait pas lui demander la lune… Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

« -Gnin ! grommela-t-elle. »

Ce qui se traduisait par « _Tais-toi !_ » Black sourit et Jade leva les yeux vers le ciel. C'est pas vrai ! Il n'allait pas encore sourire ! Il était tellement mignon, quand il souriait. _Mignon_… Pathétique ! Jade n'avait pas besoin d'un garçon _mignon_ à ses pattes. Elle se débrouillait très bien toute seule, merci ! Qu'il aille donc retrouver cette Patricia Glam, qui lui courait après et lui bavait presque dessus ! Mais par pitié, qu'il arrête de la suivre partout !

« -Je voulais te dire, commença Black, que… enfin, je n'aurais pas du te forcer à danser. Je… j'aurais du comprendre qu'il y avait une véritable raison derrière tout ça. Excuse-moi. »

Jade leva les yeux au ciel. Stupide garçon ! Va-t-en d'ici avant que je ne récupère mes forces et ne te bottes les fesses !

« -Et puis aussi, je voulais te dire que pour la robe, j'aimerais vraiment que tu la gardes. Prends-la, jette la au feu si ça te chante, mais je t'en supplie, ne me la rends pas. »

Par Merlin, pas ça ! Il ne voulait pas la reprendre ? Et bien elle allait la foutre au fin fond d'un puit vite fait bien fait. Nan mais oh, faut pas abuser non plus ! Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« -Tu sais, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, et que tu as l'impression que je veux juste te soutirer quelques informations pour ensuite aller les divulguer à tout le monde … »

Ben tient, comme si elle ne le savait pas ! Pourquoi voudrait-il être avec elle sinon ? Elle n'était rien comparée aux autres. Pas très belle, pas très intelligente, pas très douée en magie, elle ne portait pas des vêtements de luxe, juste ceux qu'elle avait réussi à acheter avec ses maigres revenus. Alors Black n'avait aucune raison de traîner avec elle, sauf pour lui voler ses secrets.

« -… mais je voulais te dire que ce n'est pas vrai. Au début, je te trouvais étrange, toujours solitaire et surtout, une des seules filles qui ne nous admirait pas. Tu m'as intrigué et c'est vrai qu'à un moment, j'étais obsédé par ce que tu cachais, et j'étais près à tout pour le découvrir. Mais maintenant… maintenant, les choses ont changé. Avec cette danse, j'ai compris qu'il ne fallait pas que je te pousse à me dire ce qui n'allait pas chez toi. »

Ouh, mais c'est qu'il avait du l'apprendre par cœur son discours ! Ça dépassait de loin son degré d'intelligence !

« -Et en fait, je sais pourquoi je veux toujours être avec toi. Je crois que c'est parce que…

-Monsieur Black ! vociféra l'infirmière. Miss Wood est fatiguée et vous le savez parfaitement ! Son état est un des plus alarmant, alors je vous prie de la laisser se reposer ! Vous lui parlerez un autre jour, voulez-vous. »

Black hocha lentement la tête. Soupirant contre ses maudits élèves qui faisaient n'importe quoi, Madame Pomfresh sortit de la salle.

« -Je vais te laisser. Rétablis-toi vite Jade. »

Wood. C'est Wood, combien de fois allait-elle devoir le répéter ? Et c'est alors qu'il se pencha vers elle. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_ s'alarma la jeune fille. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

Black déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ce baiser… Un souvenir lui remonta brutalement à l'esprit. _« Ne bouge pas… »_ Cette voix, non, non, non ! Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, elle voulait rester ignorante de tout. _«_ _Tu es comme ta mère, aussi belle, aussi douce… »_ Jade ferma les yeux, espérant que cette voix se tairait, qu'elle n'entendrait plus rien. Elle le détestait, elle détestait Black… Encore à cause de lui ! Crétin arrogant qui se pavane devant toutes les belles filles, sans les regarder, et qui désespère de voir qu'il n'y en a qu'une qui le déteste, et qui essaye de conquérir le cœur de cette jeune fille en l'embrassant sur la joue, mais en fait, qui ne parvient qu'à se faire détester encore plus d'elle. _« Laisse-toi faire… » _Jade hurla en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles.

« -Monsieur Black ? rugit l'infirmière, qui accourait au cri de sa patiente. Encore vous ? Dehors !

-Mais… je… je n'ai rien fait…

-DEHORS ! »

Le pauvre élève se dépêcha de partir. Jade pleurait, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Plus jamais ! Elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir, plus jamais lui parler, plus jamais le toucher ! Elle le détestait, lui, cet idiot qu'il l'avait embrassé alors qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier un peu, lui qui l'avait fait sans sa permission, ravivant en elle cette voix, cette voix infâme qui ressemblait tellement à celle de son père… Comment pouvait-il faire ça, comment pouvait-il la faire autant souffrir ? Il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne supportait pas les contacts, alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi !

Madame Pomfresh s'approcha doucement de sa patiente, et lui posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Jade se débattit dans les sens, hurlant à la mort. Elle tapait tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de main, y compris l'infirmière, peu importaient les conséquences.

Celle-ci finit par comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la touche, et s'écarta légèrement. Jade se calma un peu, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.

-Qu'as-tu donc vécu, Jade Wood, pour que tu ne supportes pas ainsi les contacts ? murmura l'infirmière si doucement que personne ne l'entendit.

•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•

Jade sortit de l'infirmerie trois jours plus tard. Black était souvent venu la voir, ainsi que les autres Maraudeurs, mais elle avait refusé de leur parler. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Seul Black n'avait pas essayé de le faire. La tête basse, il restait dans l'ombre de ses amis, et ne disait mot. Et surtout, il prenait bien garde à ne pas la toucher.

La jeune fille avait surtout passé son temps à dormir, grâce à la potion de Madame Pomfresh, elle parvenait à ne pas faire de cauchemars. La voix avait disparu, mais la jeune fille y repensait souvent et elle se mettait alors à pleurer sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Sa vie avait pris un tournant décisif, depuis le jour où Black l'avait embrassée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle s'était un peu retrouvée. Le fait d'avoir entendu cette voix, ces phrases, lui avait permis de redevenir la jeune fille calme et craintive qui ne se mêlait pas aux autres et qui restait toujours seule dans son coin.

« -Il faut que vous alliez voir le professeur Dumbledore, miss Wood, lui avait rappelée Pomfresh à sa sortie. »

C'est donc seule que Jade se dirigea vers son triste destin. Elle arriva devant la Gargouille, et se dit bêtement qu'elle n'avait pas de mot de passe.

« -Euuh… Je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore ? tenta-t-elle.

-Nom, prénom, maison, motif de la visite, récita la Gargouille, au grand étonnement de la jeune fille.

-Jade Wood, septième année à Griffondore. C'est le directeur qui a demandé à me voir, j'ignore le motif. »

La Gargouille hocha la tête d'un air impérial, et libéra le passage. Jade s'avança sur un escalier en colimaçon et, arrivée en haut, frappa sur une lourde porte de bois d'acajou.

« -Entrez ! »

Précautionneusement, Jade pénétra dans la pièce. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, une plume de phoenix à la main. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entra et lorsqu'il vit qui elle était, son air devint grave.

« -Ah, miss Wood. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. »

Jade obéit docilement. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Elle savait qu'elle devrait donner une bonne explication pour toutes ses blessures, mais malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à en trouver. Seul restait la vérité, qu'elle se savait incapable d'avouer. Elle vit Dumbledore prendre une grande respiration, puis, il se lança.

« -Je dois vous avouer, tout d'abord, que les nombreuses blessures que l'on a découvertes le soir d'Halloween nous ont beaucoup étonné. Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous rien dit miss ? Et d'où viennent ces blessures ? Certaines sont certes insignifiantes, mais d'autres, notamment votre blessure à la cheville, sont nettement plus graves !

-Je… je suis très maladroite, c'est tout. Et… si je me rendais à l'infirmerie à chaque fois que je me blesse, je… j'y serais tout le temps. »

Jade se rendit compte avant même d'avoir terminé que son excuse était minable. Tant pis. Elle n'avait rien de mieux en réserve pour l'instant.

« -Comment expliquez-vous le fait que Madame Pomfresh ai retrouvé des éclats de verre dans votre bras gauche, à peine sous l'épaule ? Il ne s'agit pas ici d'une question de maladresse, si ? »

Mince ! Par Merlin, la bouteille que son père lui avait lancé le jour de la rentrée ! Elle avait cru avoir enlevé tous les morceaux, mais apparemment, il restait encore quelques éclats !

« -Je… je l'ignore monsieur.

-Que se passe-t-il miss Wood ? Vous n'êtes pas bien à Poudlard ?

-Si ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas d'ami ? Mr Black semble pourtant intéressé. »

Au nom de Black, le visage de Jade tourna brutalement au blanc aspirine. Black. La cause de tous ses ennuis. _« Tu es comme ta mère… comme ta mère… mère_… » Cette voix… Jade ferma douloureusement les yeux, l'espace d'un instant. Elle le détestait ! Si il n'avait pas été là, elle serait en train de réviser tranquillement dans son dortoir.

« -Ah. C'est donc avec Monsieur Black que vous avez un problème, constata le directeur. »

Jade hocha frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de parler.

« -Bon, je vois que vous ne voulez pas parler. Miss Wood, soupira Dumbledore, ça ne sert à rien de tout garder pour vous. Vous allez vous enfoncer dans votre malheur. Il faut vous confier à un adulte, ou même à un élève. Du moment que vous l'appréciez, c'est bon. J'ai fait prévenir votre père par courrier express. Il devrait arriver demain au château. Il semble très inquiet pour vous.»

Son père, _inquiet_ ? Elle manqua de s'étouffer. Mais bien sur, inquiet de pouvoir se faire prendre ! Mais par Merlin, il allait venir ! Venir au château, à Poudlard, demain ! Jade, déjà bien pâle, chuta au vert. Son père allait venir. Elle allait le voir, et être obligée de lui parler. Oh Merlin ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, pas après qu'on lui ait dit qu'elle s'était évanouie et qu'on avait découvert ses blessures ! Non, non et non ! C'était un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. Elle avait du oublier de prendre la potion sans rêve de l'infirmière, elle allait bientôt se réveiller à l'infirmerie. Jade ferma très fort les yeux, espérant que lorsqu'elle les ouvrirait, le décor ne serait plus le même. Hélas, elle n'était pas endormie. Les larmes remplirent ses yeux noirs, et quelques unes débordèrent, pour aller couler sur ses joues.

« _Arrêtes de pleurer, arrêtes de pleurer !_ » s'ordonna-t-elle mentalement.

Dumbledore la regardait avec un air inquiet. Pourquoi se mettait-elle à pleurer ? Elle aurait du être heureuse, au contraire, que son père vienne la voir. Elle aurait se sentir en confiance ! Et si… Et si le problème, c'était son père ? Que ce passait-il chez elle ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec toutes ses blessures ? Une idée vint alors prendre place dans l'esprit du vieux directeur. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Un père ne pouvait pas faire cela à sa propre fille ! Ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air, rien de plus ! Pourtant, pourtant, il y avait toujours un doute. Et si elle se faisait battre chez elle ? Ça expliquerait ses blessures. Mais c'était inhumain ! Mm… Il faudrait qu'il garde un œil sur Monsieur Wood, durant son séjour au château…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Découverte**

Le père de Jade arriva comme prévu le lendemain. Installé à la table des professeurs, il attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de sa fille… qui n'avait pas l'intention de venir déjeuner. Après tout, vu le nombre de fois où elle avait été privée de nourriture, elle n'allait pas mourir de faim. Jade était donc en train de dormir, d'un sommeil cauchemardesque. Elle rêvait de son père, de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant son enfance. Un gémissement lui échappa, et sa camarade de chambre, qui s'habillait, soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où Jade avait gémi, ou pire, crié dans son sommeil, ce matin, lorsqu'elle était arrivée au nombre cent soixante-dix-huit. Ce n'était pas vrai, bon sang ! Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, pour savoir quelle tenue mettre ! Aujourd'hui était un jour très important pour elle, Peter Pettigrow l'avait invitée à sortir. Et cette idiote n'arrêtait pas de la déconcentrer. Bon. Quel T-shirt choisir ?

Jade gémit faiblement, s'attirant un regard noir de sa camarade. Celle-ci, qui avait peine à garder son calme, attrapa une chemise blanche, et l'essaya. Mm… non. Elle l'enleva, et en choisit une nouvelle.

Dans son cauchemar, Jade aperçut sa mère, gisant au sol, tendit que son père la frappait violement. Sa mère cria, comme pour l'avertir d'un danger. Jade, trop petite, ne bougea pas. Une main vint l'attraper par derrière. Elle hurla dans son sommeil. Et dans la réalité. Malheureusement.

C'en fut trop pour sa camarade. La goutte qui fait déborder le vase, comme disent les moldus. Elle secoua Jade, pour la réveiller. Sentant qu'on la touchait, une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, la jeune Wood ouvrit les yeux, une mauvaise flamme les allumant.

« - Ça ne va pas de me secouer comme ça ? gronda-t-elle férocement. Si je me souviens bien, on est samedi, non ? Et logiquement, le samedi, on a le droit de dormir !

-Oh c'est bon, hein ! C'est toi qui m'exaspères à toujours hurler dans ton sommeil ! Il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui est une journée importante pour moi, et que j'aimerai bien arriver à choisir une tenue convenable pour mon rendez-vous galant. »

Jade leva les yeux au ciel, de mauvaise humeur.

« -Et qui t'a donc invitée ? Le dernier des loosers ?

-Pas du tout, siffla sa camarade. Il s'agit de Peter.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, ricana la jeune Wood.

-Et bien vois-tu, Wood, ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu n'aimes personne, qu'il en va ainsi pour les autres ! Si je veux un jour essayer de sortir avec James ou Sirius, il faut commencer par Pettigrow.

-Et bien dépêche toi donc de sortir avec Black, soupira Jade. Il m'énerve sérieusement à me courir derrière !

-Pardon ? s'étrangla sa camarade ? Je ferais tout pour être à ta place !

-Ah ouai ? Et ben si tu savais qui je suis réellement, tu ne dirais pas ça ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure. »

Une larme déborda de son œil et vint glisser sur sa joue, alors que l'autre fille ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas, voilà où était le problème. Comment pouvait-elle dire qu'elle voulait être elle ? Elle ne savait rien, rien du tout ! Personne n'aurait voulu subir ce qu'elle avait enduré !

« -Je ne sais pas qui tu es, Wood, répondis calmement sa camarade, parce que tu ne veux jamais rien dire. Maintenant excuse-moi, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de discuter avec toi. »

Elle s'attira un regard noir de Jade, qu'elle préféra ignorer. Cette fille était une folle, qui n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Elle reporta son attention sur ses T-shirts.

Jade se leva, et courut dans la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-elle réagi comme ça ? Black lui posait déjà plein de questions, il ne fallait pas qu'en plus ses camarades de chambre s'y mettent également ! Le premier trimestre n'était même pas encore terminé, si d'autres personnes commençaient à la questionner, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter l'ambiance de Poudlard. La jeune fille se déshabilla, afin de changer son bandage, comme tous les matins, avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de le faire, Madame Pomfresh ayant soigné toutes ses blessures lors de son passage involontaire à l'infirmerie. Elle termina sa toilette, puis, oubliant complètement que son père était ici, se rendit dans la Grande Salle. En chemin, elle croisa malheureusement pour elle Lupin, qui s'empressa d'excuser le comportement de Black.

« -J'ai essayé de le calmer un peu, lui dit-il, mais tu le connais ! Lorsqu'il veut connaître quelque chose, rien ne l'arrête ! Je suis vraiment désolé, Wood.

-C'est pas grave. Merci de ce que tu as fait, Lupin. Bonne journée. »

Alors qu'il partait, Jade l'appela une dernière fois.

« -Tu sais, des quatre Maraudeurs, tu es celui que je supporte le plus. Alors, tu peux m'appeler Jade, si tu veux.

-Euuh… oui, d'accord, bredouilla-t-il, pris au dépourvu. »

Elle lui accorda même un sourire, une chose qu'elle faisait rarement. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'être si gentille avec les gens ! Secouant la tête, elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'avança d'un pas léger vers une place libre, de préférence loin de Black. Mais celui-ci, en la voyant s'asseoir si loin de lui, se leva, et se plaça en face d'elle.

« -Bonjour Jade, fit-il. Comment vas-tu ?

-Mal, l'air est malsain par ici.

-Bien dormi ? s'enquit-il, sans se vexer de sa réponse.

-Non. J'ai rêvé de toi toute la nuit. Je crois que c'est le cauchemar le plus effrayant que j'ai jamais fait, répliqua-t-elle. »

Potter, qui avait suivi son ami, pouffa.

« -Quelque chose te fait rire peut-être ? demanda férocement Jade.

-Pourquoi es-tu tout le temps en train de m'agresser, demanda Potter, les sourcils froncés.

-Parce que j'en ai assez que vous me suiviez partout sans arrêt !

-Au moins, tu as rêvé de moi, fit pensivement Black.

-J'ai cauchemardé, tu veux dire. Et puis d'ailleurs, je croyais que tu m'évitais, depuis que je suis sortie de l'infirmerie. Tu n'as pas assez fait de bêtises comme ça ?

-Oh Jade, ne sois pas si rancunière voyons ! J'ai arrêté de te suivre pendant plus d'un jour, c'est déjà pas mal !

-Détrompe toi BB !

-Il est stupide ce surnom.

-C'est pour ça qu'il te va si bien alors, rétorqua Jade. »

Potter pouffa de nouveau, s'attirant un regard noir de la jeune fille. Il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle là-dedans.

« -Vous avez vu, il y a un nouveau professeur aujourd'hui, fit évasivement Potter, pour meubler le silence. »

Le visage de Jade se glaça. Son père… Lentement, elle tourna sa tête vers la table des professeurs, s'attendant au pire. Son père était bien là, le visage aussi vicieux que d'habitude. Il plongea son mauvais regard dans celui de sa fille et lui lança silencieusement des menaces. Jade déglutit. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Il fallait désormais qu'elle s'arrange pour toujours être accompagnée dans les couloirs. Par Merlin, faîte qu'il s'en aille vite !

« -Il a pas l'air commode, commenta Potter, sans ce rendre compte de l'état de Jade. »

Black, lui, en revanche, l'avait parfaitement remarqué. Ah. Elle semblait le connaître et en avoir peur, même.

« -Tu sais qui c'est ? demanda-t-il au hasard.

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! glapit-elle. »

Elle se leva précipitamment et sortit en courant de la Grande Salle. A bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta quelques couloirs plus loin et s'appuya contre un mur. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration. Jade fit quelques pas. Elle stoppa net en entendant une voix derrière elle.

« -Alors comme ça ma jolie, tu m'as dénoncé ? »

Jade se retourna. Son père se tenait derrière elle, négligemment appuyé contre un mur. Il la fixait, un air mauvais au visage. Son sourire ressemblait à un rictus, qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« -Viens là. »

Jade ne bougea pas. Elle évaluait ses chances de courir jusqu'à son dortoir. Faibles. Trop faibles. Son père s'énerva.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

Jade fit quelques pas vers lui. Il l'attrapa violement par sa cravate, et l'attira contre lui.

« -Ecoute-moi bien, si jamais tu redis une seule chose à propos de tout ça, je te jure que ce que tu as vécu ne sera rien du tout à ce que je te ferais subir ensuite. Tu es à moi Jade, tu m'entends ? A MOI ! »

Un bruit de gifle retentit dans le couloir désert. Les larmes montèrent dans ses yeux, mais la jeune fille ne broncha pas. Personne ne viendrait l'aider de toutes manières. Ce couloir était désert la plupart du temps, on était un samedi matin et les élèves dormaient encore. Elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même cette fois-ci. Comme toutes les autres fois d'ailleurs. Elle se retrouvait seule. Son père l'envoya valser contre le mur, et elle sentit les briques dures cogner contre on crâne. Son père s'approcha d'elle, et plaqua sa tête contre la pierre. Son pouce traça le contour de sa joue. _« Tu es comme ta mère… aussi douce… douce… aussi belle… belle… comme ta mère… »_ Jade ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, elle ne voulait pas !

« -Regarde-moi dans les yeux, lui ordonna son père, alors qu'il prenait sauvagement son visage entre ses mains rudes. »

Jade soutint son regard, jusqu'à qu'il lui donne une nouvelle gifle. Il lui avait entaillée la joue. Elle sentit une goutte de sang couler sur sa peau avant qu'il ne la récupère du bout des doigts. Un nouveau coup l'atteignit en plein dans l'abdomen et la jeune fille se retint de justesse de crier. Qu'elle avait mal par Merlin… Son père ricana en la voyant ainsi, au bord de l'évanouissement.

« -Laisse-toi faire Jade… murmura-t-il dans son oreille »

Cette voix… Encore…

« -Maman… chuchota-t-elle. Maman… »

Ce ne fut pas sa mère qui arriva, mais un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Il resta un instant à observer la scène, visiblement choqué, puis reprit rapidement contenance. Hubert Wood ne le remarqua pas, trop concentré par sa fille. Il plaqua une nouvelle fois sa tête contre la brique, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Black réagit au quart de tour.

« -Expeliarmus ! »

L'homme fut propulsé en arrière, et retomba lourdement sur le sol, assommé. Black regardait Jade, sans se soucier du sort de cet homme. Il comprenait tout désormais. Sa haine envers les gens, le fait qu'elle ne supporte pas les contacts. Comment avaient-ils put être aussi aveugle, tous ? Les professeurs, les élèves, quelqu'un aurait du s'apercevoir qu'elle allait mal. Mais ce qui l'étonna, ce qui le révulsa, ce fut de constater qu'aucune flamme ne dansait dans ses yeux. Elle semblait comme morte. Ses yeux, ses merveilleux noirs étaient éteints, elle ne se battait pas, comme si elle acceptait _ça_. Qu'avait-elle donc reçue pour qu'elle soit ainsi ? Il se doutait que ce qu'il avait vu ne devait être rien, rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait déjà subit.

« -Jade… Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il voulut poser une main sur son épaule, puis se retint. La jeune fille était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les larmes défilant sur ses joues ensanglantées. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, silencieuse. Black ne savait pas comment réagir. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il la touche, ni même qu'il la quitte. Peut-être devait-il envoyer son patronus chercher ses amis ? Non. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller chercher du monde.

« -Je… je vais soigner tes blessures avec ma baguette, d'accord ? demanda-t-il gentiment. »

Jade écarquilla les yeux de terreur.

« -Tu ne veux pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Qu'il lui fiche la paix bon sang ! Qu'il s'en aille enfin ! Elle ne voulait surtout pas de lui ! Après tout, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, non ? Il connaissait son secret, alors qu'il aille le dire à tout le monde. Elle s'en moquait bien. Jade s'essuya les joues, puis se leva, le fixant toujours.

« -Jade, je… il faut qu'on parle, je crois…

-Non, chuchota-t-elle. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas ! Va-t-en. Va-t-en tout de suite d'ici !

-Jade…

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? Tu sais pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Alors dégage maintenant ! Va-t-en, ne me parle plus, laisse moi tranquille !

-Je suis désolé d'avoir tant insisté… Je ne pensais pas que…

-C'est trop tard Black… Va-t-en !

-Cet homme, c'est qui ?

-Va-t-en, va-t-en, va-t-en ! répéta-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

-C'est ton père, n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui ressembles un peu… »

Le visage de Jade se transforma en une grimace.

« -Je ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! Va-t-en, je t'en prie… »

Mais pourtant, ce fut-elle qui s'enfuit en courant. Black resta là, la regardant partir en courant, et se dit qu'il l'avait peut-être perdue à jamais. Et pour la première fois, il pleura pour une femme. Il pleura pour elle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Tentative … ratée.**

La semaine s'écoula, lentement, douloureusement. Mr Wood avait été conduit à l'infirmerie et avait sauvagement accusé sa fille, de l'avoir agressé. Personne n'avait tenté de le contredire, tant ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais le directeur n'était pas dupe. Black n'avait pas eu vent de l'affaire, auquel cas il aurait vivement hurlé son avis. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment un père pouvait-il faire _ça _à sa fille ? C'était inhumain ! Certes, sa mère à lui n'était pas un modèle de tendresse, mais quand même, il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert le secret de Jade, Black était plus renfermé sur lui-même. Il se trouvait stupide, à avoir voulu absolument savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez la jeune fille. Ses amis, inquiets, avaient à plusieurs reprises tenté de le faire parler, mais il avait toujours refusé sèchement. Il essayait presque tous les jours de discuter avec la jeune fille, mais celle-ci le fuyait comme la peste.

En ce moment, d'ailleurs, elle se trouvait encore dans la volière, en train de pleurer silencieusement. La scène aurait pu être romantique, un paysage merveilleux, un temps agréable, malgré l'hiver, mais la situation dramatique l'en empêchait. Jade pensait à cette semaine affreuse, à son père, à sa mère, dont elle ne se souvenait plus très bien, à cette voix, à Black. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas penser à lui ? Il devait la détester, maintenant qu'il savait qui elle était vraiment. Une fille maltraitée par son père, trop lâche pour en parler à quelqu'un. Mais que faisait-elle donc à Griffondor ? Elle n'avait pas le moindre pourcentage de courage dans le sang.

Un hibou vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'était une chouette, blanche comme la neige. Ses yeux étaient bleus, comme le ciel. Elle était vraiment très belle. Jade fut surprise en la voyant tendre sa patte vers elle, une lettre accrochée au bout. La jeune fille la prit et la chouette s'envola dans un hululement sonore. Elle la regarda s'envoler un instant, puis reporta son attention sur sa lettre. Qui lui avait donc écrit ? La jeune fille décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit le fin papier blanc.

_« Chère Jade,_

_Je sais que tu ne veux plus me voir, mais je t'en prie, lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout. Tu as deviné qui était l'auteur de cette lettre, non ? C'est Sirius. Black, oui. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, de t'avoir harcelée pour que tu nous dises ce qui te tracassait ! J'aurai du penser que tu avais une bonne raison, mais je ne pensais qu'à ma stupide fierté… et au fait que tu sois certainement une des seules filles de Poudlard à me détester. Et à ce moment là, oui, à ce moment là, je ne pensais qu'à te convaincre que j'étais un gars bien. Je ne supportais pas le fait que tu ne puisses pas t'intéresser à moi et j'ai voulu tout faire pour que tu tombes amoureuse de moi. C'est idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis vraiment désolé Jade…_

_Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui tout est différent. Pas parce que je sais que tu… enfin, ton secret, mais parce que j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'en voulant absolument que tu m'apprécies, j'étais en train de faire complètement l'inverse. Résultat, tu me détestes encore plus qu'avant._

_Au début, je voulais que tu sois amoureuse de moi. Mais je crois qu'en fait, en te poursuivant et en te parlant sans arrêt, c'est moi qui suis tombé amoureux de toi. C'est étrange de te l'écrire dans une lettre… J'aurais aimé te le dire de face, mais je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus entendre parler de moi. D'ailleurs, je ne t'embêterai plus, Jade, ni aucun de mes amis. _

_Une dernière chose : je ne révèlerai jamais ton secret. Je ne te dirai pas d'avoir confiance en moi, je sais que tu ne voudrais pas, mais je te le jure._

_Alors voilà, c'est la fin de ma lettre. Je crois bien que c'est la plus longue que je n'ai jamais écrite ! Je m'en étonne encore, et j'espère que en la lisant, tu comprendras à quel point je m'en veux. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça…_

_S.B._ »

Jade resta un long moment debout, les yeux fixés sur sa lettre, la bouche légèrement ouverte, coite. Ce… c'était impossible voyons ! Black était… amoureux d'elle ? Quelle ironie ! Ce n'était qu'une simple farce de toutes manières. On ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'elle, surtout lorsqu'on savait qui elle était vraiment. Mais qui était-elle vraiment ? Elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir cette existence, certes, mais… Non ! Arrête de penser ! Black se foutait d'elle, voulait juste la rendre un peu plus malheureuse. C'était un coureur de jupons, elle ne devait pas se fier à lui ! Ne jamais se fier à quelqu'un d'autre que soi, voilà ce qu'elle se disait souvent ! Les autres ne nous attirent que des ennuis ! Une larme coula sur la joue de Jade. Comment pouvait-il lui écrire une lettre pareille ? Ce garçon était un monstre ! Elle déchira le papier en mille morceaux, puis les enflamma.

« -Espèce d'imbécile, cria-t-elle, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Arrête ça tout de suite ! Black n'est qu'une horrible personne, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Fais comme s'il n'existait plus, et reprend le train de ta misérable vie ! »

Mais pourquoi lui faisait-il autant d'effet ? Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle en avait raz la citrouille ! Elle se laissa lourdement choir par terre et se mit à pleurer de toutes ses larmes. Elle en avait assez, pourquoi était-ce toujours elle ? Puis, peu à peu, ses larmes se tarirent, et elle s'abandonna à un sommeil cauchemardesque. Pour changer…

•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•

Black faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Mais bon sang, que faisait Jade ? Il était minuit passé, elle aurait du être de retour depuis longtemps maintenant ! Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange là-dedans. Etais-ce du à la lettre ? Il n'aurait jamais du la lui envoyer, jamais du la forcer à la lire. Il se détestait.

« -Calme-toi Patmol, lui conseilla James, elle est peut-être déjà en train de dormir…

-Non, je sais que non, j'ai envoyé une fille vérifier !

-Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour elle ? bougonna Peter d'une voix grincheuse.

-Peter, Peter, soupira James, il est amoureux d'elle, ça ne se voit pas ?

-Tu as perdu la tête ma parole ! hurla Queudver. Cette fille est une folle ! »

Il s'attira un regard noir de Sirius.

« -Tu ne sais rien Peter, rien du tout. Alors ferme-la !

-Parce que toi tu sais ? demanda calmement Lunard.

-Je… Je… J'ai promis de ne rien dire…

-Quoi ? Tu sais pourquoi elle est comme ça ?

-Oui, mais…

-Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ? rugit James.

-Je… C'est à elle de vous le dire…

-Faux frère ! Je t'ai toujours tout dis moi !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !

-Cornedrue, calme-toi ! ordonna Lupin.

-Que je me calme ! Mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Patmol vient de me dire qu'il est au courant du problème de Wood, et …

-Si tu étais un peu plus observateur, tu saurais ce qu'elle a !

-Ah parce que toi aussi tu es au courant Remus ?

-Oui.

-Et ben apparemment, je suis le seul ignorant ! Alors si vous voulez bien excusez ma stupide personne, moi, je vais me coucher ! »

Et James, dans un grand fracas, ouvrit la porte et disparu dans l'escalier.

« -Tant fais pas Patmol, fit Lunard d'une vois tranquille. Demain, il aura tout oublié. Dis Queudver, tu ne voudrais pas aller te coucher toi aussi ? J'ai à parler avec Sirius. »

Bougonnant, Pettigrow se leva et rejoignit James.

« -Alors comme ça, elle te l'a dit ? demanda Lunard.

-Non.

-Alors comment sais-tu ?

-Je l'ai surprise. Tu sais, ça c'est passé la semaine dernière, lorsque son père est arrivé. Elle est partie en courant et comme j'avais peur… et que j'étais curieux, je suis parti, vous disant que j'avais encore sommeil…

-Ah oui, je m'en souviens, sourit Remus. Donc, tu l'as suivie.

-Oui. Au début, je l'ai surtout cherchée, parce qu'elle avait couru rapidement. Ce qui m'énervait le plus, c'était que j'entendais toute leur conversation, mais que je n'arrivais pas à les trouver… C'était affreux… Il lui disait qu'elle était à lui, que… qu'elle était une imbécile, que… Et puis, je les ai enfin vus. Elle était contre le mur, à moitié évanouie. Ses yeux… ses yeux étaient éteints, comme si elle était morte. Et puis il y avait son père qui… qui la frappait… Comment avons-nous pu ne pas nous en rendre compte Remus ?

-Ne culpabilise pas Patmol… Elle n'aurait pas voulu…

-Mais comment le sais-tu toi ?

-C'était en début de mois, lorsque tu n'arrêtais pas de nous parler d'elle. J'ai fait des recherches à son sujet et j'ai découvert que sa mère était morte et qu'on avait retrouvé des tas de blessures sur son corps. Alors, je me suis dit qu'elle se faisait peut-être battre et que donc Jade…, enfin, elle aussi…

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais rien dit ?

-Je ne sais pas… J'avais peur de ta réaction, et puis,… »

Il s'interrompit. Une personne venait d'entrer dans la salle commune, une personne que Sirius reconnu immédiatement. Il se leva et se précipita vers elle.

« -Jade ! Comment vas-tu ? »

La jeune fille pleurait.

« -Remus, prononça-t-elle d'une voix mouillée, je peux te parler ? »

Sirius stoppa net dans sa course. Elle voulait parler à Rémus, et pas à _lui_. C'était fini. Elle ne serait jamais amoureuse de lui… Ses yeux devinrent humides et il courut dans son dortoir. Jade le regarda partir en silence.

« -Que veux-tu ?

-Je… la lettre, c'est une blague ou pas ? »

Lupin fronça les sourcils.

« -La lettre ? Quelle lettre ? »

Jade s'affala dans un fauteuil.

« -J'ai reçu une lettre, qui disait que Sirius m'aimait. C'est vrai ou pas ? »

Sirius lui avait écrit une lettre ? Si la situation avait été moins grave, le lycanthrope aurait bien éclaté de rire. Il devait vraiment l'aimer pour lui écrire une lettre !

« -Sirius t'aime Jade.

-C'est vrai… mais, pourquoi ? Je… qu'est-ce qui l'attire chez moi ? Je… je ne suis pas très belle, je… n'ai pas d'expérience, je n'ai jamais été aimable…

-Je ne sais pas ce qui l'attire. Mais il t'aime, ça j'en suis sur… Et je crois qu'il aimerait te parler aussi.

-Non ! Non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus jamais le voir, je… Il le sait !

-Moi aussi je le sais. Je l'ai découvert, en début de mois…

-Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Jade… Et ce n'est pas une raison pour te renier.

-Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Je croyais que je pouvais compter sur toi, mais en fait, tu es comme les autres, aussi curieux et aussi stupide ! Disparais de ma vue ! hurla-t-elle. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : I'm singing in the rain… herm, non. I'm sleeping in the rain.**

Il savait ! Rémus savait ! Jade n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle avait cru qu'il n'était pas comme eux, ses trois copains, que lui, au moins, il ne chercherait pas à savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, mais en fait, en fait ce n'était qu'un hypocrite comme tous les autres. Il ne valait pas mieux. Jade se sentait trahie, abandonnée. Elle… elle pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance, elle en avait mis du temps, avant de le comprendre, et lui, il avait tout gâché. Voilà pourquoi elle avait décidé de ne jamais accorder sa confiance à quiconque. Ne jamais aimer que soit même. Parce qu'on ne peut pas se décevoir. Mais elle avait fait une entorse à sa règle et voilà où ça l'avait menée ! Dehors, dans le parc, sous une pluie battante en train de pleurer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, non ! Elle ne devait pas s'abaisser à eux, à tous ses idiots. D'un geste rageur, elle essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage, à cause de la pluie qui les avaient trempés et qui avait par la même occasion transpercée ses fins vêtements. Elle avait froid, tremblait même, mais la jeune fille se refusait de bouger. Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, retourner dans son dortoir, ou même dans le château. Elle aurait trop craint de rencontrer un des quatre Maraudeurs. A l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient tous être au courant… Pourtant, elle n'était pas certaine de ne pas vouloir _le_ voir, _lui_. Elle… Elle s'était presque habituée à ce qu'_il_ la harcèle chaque matin, chaque midi et chaque soir pour qu'elle vienne déjeuner avec _lui_, et entre chaque cours qu'_il_ l'accompagne, comme s'_il_ avait trop peur qu'elle se perdre. Au point que dès qu'_il_ n'était plus là, _il_ lui manquait un peu. Et puis, il y avait cette lettre… Comment pourrait-elle l'oublier ? _Il_ était amoureux d'elle, _Sirius Black_ était amoureux d'elle. Un scoop qui ne manquerait pas de faire de nombreuses jalouses. Comment était-ce possible ? Personne ne pouvait l'aimer, elle ne le méritait pas ! Jade secoua sa tête. Allait-elle donc s'abaisser à ce point ? C'était son père qui lui disait sans cesse qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Mais elle n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps son père. Elle ne devait pas croire ce qu'il lui disait, c'étaient des mensonges. Pourquoi quelqu'un ne pourrait-il pas être tombé amoureux d'elle ? Certes, elle n'était pas un modèle de gentillesse, souvent désagréable, de mauvaise humeur, solitaire, mais ce n'étaient que des choses insignifiantes. Parce que depuis quelques temps, elle n'était plus si solitaire que ça, elle avait été parfois aimable – bon d'accord, pas souvent, mais quelques fois. Alors pourquoi ? _Il_ était amoureux d'elle, _il_ l'aimait, _il_ lui avait dit. Ne pouvait-elle pas _lui_ laisser sa chance ? C'était vrai qu'elle avait peur, peur des hommes, peur qu'il lui fasse du mal comme tous les autres, comme son père. Mais _Sirius_… _Il_ avait une réputation de coureurs de jupons. Pourtant, _il_ semblait vraiment amoureux, _il_ n'avait pas essayé de la forcer – un tout petit peu peut-être. Et surtout, surtout, _il_ avait eu cet air de tristesse, qu'elle avait aperçut clairement dans ses yeux, lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle voulait parler à Rémus et non pas à _lui_. C'était un signe ça, non ? Et pendant qu'elle pensait à Rémus, ne lui avait-il pas affirmé qu'_il_ l'aimait ? Et un ami, ça n'est pas sensé mentir. Ça, Jade en était persuadée, même si elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Les questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle ne trouvait pas les réponses, et ceci l'énervait au plus au point.

« -Raaah, mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-il tombé amoureux de moi à la fin !

-Peut-être parce que je te trouve formidable… »

Jade se retourna, en sursautant vivement. Sirius était là, derrière elle, un simple T-shirt sur le dos. Il lui souriait gentiment. Peut-être était-il là depuis le début, peut-être l'avait-il suivie ?

« -Sirius ? »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« -Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Tu m'as appelée Sirius, et pas Black.

-Et alors ?

-Alors ça veut dire que je suis un peu monté dans ton estime. Rémus m'a dit que tu avais lu ma lettre ?

-Euuh, oui, répondit-elle en rougissant. Ecoute, je…

-Je ne veux pas te forcer, tu sais…

-Je ne suis pas sûre que…

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas, la coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois. »

Ben alors ? Il allait l'écouter oui ou non, par Merlin ?

« -Je disais donc que je ne sais pas. Comment tu peux être amoureux de moi, après ce que tu as vu ?

-Ce que j'ai vu, Jade, je m'en moque bien.

-QUOI ? TU TE FOUS DE CE QUE JE SUBIS ET ENSUITE, TU VENS ME DIRE QUE TU M'AIMES ? ET MOI QUI COMMENCAIS A ME DIRE QUE JE POUVAIS PEUT-ETRE T'ACCEPTER ! TU ME DEGOUTES BLACK ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

-Jade, je ne voulais pas dire ça… Je voulais dire que… bien sur, ça m'a révolté, bien sur que je ne m'en moque pas ! C'est juste que je ne te rejette pas pour ça… Jade, je t'aime. C'est la première fois que j'aime quelqu'un comme toi, je… j'ai envie d'être avec toi toute la journée, j'ai envie de te protéger, de te toucher, de t'embrasser… Je…

-Moi aussi, des fois, j'aime bien quand tu es là, mais… je ne peux pas…

-J'irai à ton rythme, Jade.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, je… je ne suis pas douée pour les trucs… enfin, affectifs, tu vois ?

-Et si je te dis que je m'en fiche ? »

Jade leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

« -Je t'en prie, ne me fais pas croire ça ! Tu es un coureur de jupons Black ! Pourquoi tu voudrais être avec moi, sinon ?

-Je… J'ai envie de te protéger, j'en ressens le besoin… Je…

-Tu es un garçon Sirius, tôt ou tard, tu… je ne suis pas sûre que je… je pourrais te donner ce que tu attends de moi…

-Je ne te forcerai pas Jade, je te le promet… assura Sirius d'une voix suppliante. Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? Il pleut beaucoup là…

-Sans blague ! railla la jeune fille ! J'avais pas remarqué ! Et non, je ne veux pas rentrer. Je suis bien ici. J'aime la pluie.

-Je… vais rentrer je crois… On se voit demain ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Pourquoi partait-il ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle voulait qu'il reste ave elle, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il… Attendez ! Qu'il l'embrasse ? Elle n'allait pas bien du tout, était-elle malade ? Ou alors, amoureuse ? Amoureuse ? Pff, ridicule ! Elle n'était pas amoureuse ! Mais alors, pourquoi voulait-elle toujours être avec lui ? Pourquoi aimer-elle plonger son regard dans le sien, l'avoir à ses côtés, entendre le son de sa voix, regarder ses cheveux ? Par Merlin, ça n'allait plus du tout ! Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'elle l'aime ?

« -Sirius… chuchota-t-elle.

-Oui ?

-Je… Reste avec moi… »

Il la regarda, un brin étonné, avant de sourire largement et de s'installer près d'elle. Peu importait la pluie désormais. Elle voulait qu'il soit avec elle, c'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux. Parce qu'après tout, cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'elle l'aimait un petit peu ? Ils restèrent là, sous la pluie battante, toute la nuit. Jade finit par s'endormir au bout de quelques heures et Sirius joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Il l'aimait tellement… Elle était si belle, si intelligente, comment son père avait-il pu la traiter ainsi ? C'était inhumain ! Sa mère l'avait quelques fois battu un peu, certes, mais jamais à ce point. La plupart du temps, elle l'ignorait, ce qui lui allait à merveille. Et puis finalement, il avait décidé de partir vivre chez James. Les Potter l'avaient toujours considéré comme leur second fils, se comportant parfois même de façon trop affective au goût de Sirius. Mais Jade, elle, n'avait pas réussi à se faire d'ami, elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller, et lui, il n'avait aucun endroit à lui proposer. Il n'allait tout de même pas l'inviter chez son meilleur ami, non ? Sirius passa un doigt sur sa joue. Elle eu un faible sourire dans son sommeil, qui se transforma rapidement en un gémissement. Elle devait sans doute faire un cauchemar. Sirius lui murmura des paroles rassurantes, et la jeune fille se calma un peu. A quoi pensait-elle ? A son père ? La nuit se continua, tranquille.

Un premier rayon de soleil apparut dans le ciel, illuminant le parc. Les brins d'herbes brillaient, à cause des gouttes d'eau de la pluie, qui s'était finalement arrêtée. Jade s'agita un peu et ouvrit les yeux. Sirius, une main sur son épaule, regardait droit devant lui. Il ne paraissait pas avoir dormi de la nuit, vu les immenses cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Etrangement, le fait que le jeune homme la touche ne dérangeait pas Jade. Elle trouvait même ce contact rassurant, protecteur. La jeune fille se redressa.

« -Jade ! Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda Sirius en enlevant sa main.

-Mieux que toi apparemment. Je suis désolée de t'avoir privé de cette nuit…

-Ne le sois pas Jade, c'est une des meilleures que je n'ai jamais passé…

-Je… J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit hier, chuchota-t-elle.

-Alors ?

-Je… je veux bien essayer… »

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina d'un grand sourire. Elle voulait bien essayer ! Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, ils s'aimaient ! Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, mais se retint. Il lui avait promis de lui laisser le temps, et il ne voulait surtout pas la forcer. Elle risquait de partir après, et ça, il n'était pas sur de le supporter. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, elle comptait plus que sa propre vie. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une femme.

« -Je t'aime Jade, je t'aime tellement… »

Elle lui sourit, un petit sourire, mais qui réchauffa le cœur de Sirius. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça viendrait. Il lui fallait juste un peu de temps… Et il était prêt à l'attendre toute sa vie.

•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•

La journée passa, joyeusement. Jade et Sirius restaient toujours ensemble à l'écart des autres, et les trois Maraudeurs étaient heureux de voir leur ami avec elle. Il avait eu tellement de mal à gagner son amitié ! Les deux sorciers parlaient beaucoup, ils se racontaient leur vie, et Jade avait ainsi appris, à son grand étonnement, que chez Sirius, tout n'était pas rose non plus, même si c'était de loin pire chez elle. La jeune fille était contente d'avoir enfin un véritable ami, par surcroît, un petit ami, à qui elle pouvait tout confier, sans avoir peur. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir, ce fut lorsqu'elle reçut cette lettre, durant le dîner. Elle était en train de manger, à une des extrémités de la table des Griffondors, lorsqu'un hibou avait fendu la Grande Salle et avait atterri devant elle. Un peu étonnée – il n'était pas courant de recevoir du courrier à cette heure de la journée – elle avait pris la lettre. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait parcourue, un soupir de soulagement s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Son père, son père avait avoué tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir et il avait été jugé trop dangereux pour elle. Il avait été arrêté, placé dans une cellule, et surtout, s'il sortait un jour, il n'avait plus le droit de l'approcher à moins de deux cent mètres de distance. C'était fini, elle ne le reverrait plus, elle n'avait plus à craindre qu'il ne la surprenne au milieu d'un couloir, elle ne se ferait plus battre ! Elle allait pouvoir terminer sa vie dans la tranquillité. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

« -Que ce passe-t-il Jade ? lui demanda Sirius.

-Il a été emprisonné à vie. Je ne le reverrai plus, c'est finit ! Je…

-C'est super… »

Et sous les yeux ébahis de tous, elle se pencha par-dessus la table et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Sirius ne prêta même pas attention aux nombreuses filles qui avaient éclaté en sanglot. Il ne voyait qu'elle, devant lui, dont les joues avaient légèrement rosies, qui venait de l'embrasser. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, se perdit dedans. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leurs doigts se lièrent et ils restèrent là, immobiles, à se regarder, pendant une seconde, ou peut-être pendant quatre heures. Ce qu'ils savaient c'est que cette lettre avait été un déclic pour la jeune fille et que maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Elle l'avait accepté et c'était la plus belle chose qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Des talons… comment dire, erm… un peu trop hauts…**

Les mois passèrent et Sirius et Jade se faisaient de plus en plus inséparable. Désormais, il était rare de les voir séparément. Jade était devenue amie avec les trois autres Maraudeurs et Lily Evans, qui avait finalement succombé aux avances de James Potter. Décidemment, il fallait croire que rien ni personne ne résistait au groupe des quatre garçons. Tout allait donc bien pour Jade et Sirius, hormis le fait que la jeune femme ne se soit pas encore complètement acceptée. Si Sirius pouvait la toucher, lui prendre la main et à l'occasion l'embrasser, dès qu'il allait un peu trop loin la jeune fille se bloquait complètement et repensait à son enfance et à cette voix, dont elle ne comprenait toujours pas la signification. Il fallait ensuite plusieurs heures avant qu'elle n'accepte de parler à nouveau. Ainsi arriva le vingt-trois juin. Il pleuvait des cordes, mais cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille. Accoudée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa salle commune, elle regardait dehors, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il pleuvait, depuis qu'elle avait accepté de sortir avec Sirius. Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur épaules et frissonna à ce contact, même en sachant parfaitement que ce n'était que _lui_.

« -C'est moi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, comme pour confirmer ses doutes. Ça va ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ma princesse ?

-J'aime bien la pluie. Et puis, ça m'a rappelée la nuit qu'on a passé dans le parc…

-Moi aussi, ça me l'a rappelé.

-C'est étrange qu'il pleuve aujourd'hui, après presque six mois de sécheresse.

-Pourquoi spécialement aujourd'hui ?

-C'est mon anniversaire… »

Sirius sourit. Il le savait, bien sur, comment aurait-il put ignorer _sa_ date de naissance ? Mais tous avaient fait semblant de ne pas être au courant, car le soir, ce soir, ils avaient organisé un bal. Faisant passer ce bal pour un bal de fin d'année, qui se terminait le lendemain, Sirius et James avaient réussi à convaincre leur directeur d'arrêter la musique à minuit pour pouvoir souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Jade. Et celle-ci ne s'en doutait pas le moins du monde.

« -Bon anniversaire Jade. Accepterais-tu d'être ma cavalière pour ce soir ?

-Je n'ai rien à me mettre…

-Bien sur que si ! Si Madame veut bien prendre la peine de se retourner pour que je lui offre son cadeau. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Jade se retourna et attrapa le paquet que lui tendait Sirius.

« -Tu n'aurais pas du ! affirma-t-elle, en s'empressant néanmoins de l'ouvrir.

-Oui, je vois ça, rigola-t-il. »

C'était une robe d'un blanc crémeux magnifique. Elle était assez courte, sans doute devait-elle lui arriver juste au dessus des genoux. Les bretelles étaient fines et sur l'une d'elles était cousue une fleur d'une rose écarlate. Mais Sirius ne s'était pas contenter de lui offrir cette robe. Non, venait ensuite des somptueuses chaussures blanches, à talons hauts – peut-être un peu trop hauts pour Jade –, des boucles d'oreilles en argents et un collier.

« -Comment veux-tu que je danse avec ça ? lança la jeune fille en brandissant les chaussures sous le nez de Sirius, qui éclata de rire. Je ne suis même pas capable de marcher avec !

-Et bien tu as la journée pour t'entraîner ! Le bal commence à vingt-deux heures, je passerais te prendre un quart d'heure avant, devant la salle commune.

-Tu ne restes pas avec moi aujourd'hui ?

-Non, j'ai plein de choses à faire ! Mais Lily est là. Ça va aller ?

-Oui, oui, bégaya Jade, un peu triste que Sirius ne passe pas cette journée avec elle – après tout, c'était quand même son anniversaire ! On se voit ce soir alors ?

-Bien sur… Passe une bonne journée. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, la regarda une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, cependant, elle le rappela une dernière fois.

« -Sirius, attends !

-Oui ?

-Je… Merci, pour la robe ! »

Il lui offrit un merveilleux sourire, avant de sortir de la salle commune. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir, il avait l'impression de la trahir un peu. Mais il était bien obligé, là, c'était un cas de force majeur ! Il n'allait tout de même pas gâcher la surprise ! James était là, comme prévu, au croisement du couloir, accompagné de Lily.

« -C'est pas trop tôt ! railla-t-il. On a cru que tu ne viendrais jamais. Alors, tu es prêt ?

-Paré ! Jade t'attend Lily.

-Bien. Bonne journée les garçons ! A ce soir… »

Elle leur fit un petit signe, puis s'éloigna d'eux en sautillant.

« -C'est parti, murmura James. Rusard est au rez-de-chaussée, on peut y aller. »

Silencieusement, les deux amis disparurent dans un des nombreux passages secrets du château.

•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•

La journée passa rapidement pour Jade et Lily. Jade réussit à marcher sur ses chaussures en un rien de temps, puis s'entraîna à danser avec son amie, ce qui fut la cause de nombreux fous rires. Mais le résultat fut qu'à la fin de la matinée, elle avait l'impression de marcher avec des chaussures plates. Au moins, elle ne risquait pas de se casser la figure. Jade avait placé un sort, sous le conseil de Lily, sur ses chaussures, pour qu'elles deviennent incassables. Vers midi, les deux jeunes filles déjeunèrent tranquillement, mais Jade fut un peu inquiète de ne voir ni Sirius, ni James. Que manigançaient-ils encore ? Elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas encore une de leur blague stupide contre les Serpentard. Durant l'après-midi, les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent beaucoup, jouèrent un petit moment aux échecs version sorciers, puis, vers six heures de l'après-midi, commencèrent à se préparer pour le bal. Il était un peu tôt, certes, mais Lily avait prévu de « relooker » complètement son amie. Elle lui lava ses cheveux, et la transformation commença…

•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•

« -Arrête de stresser Jade, il va arriver ! assura Lily à la jeune fille, qui semblait complètement paniquée. Il a dit qu'il passerait à moins le quart, hors c'est dans cinq minutes.

-Mais s'il ne vient pas ? Il a peut-être rencontré une autre fille !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Jade. Tu sais bien qu'il t'aime à la folie ! »

Jade ne semblait pas rassuré pour autant. Les cinq minutes lui parurent interminables, mais pourtant, il arriva, pile à l'heure. Lorsqu'il la vit, si belle, il s'arrêta. Elle portait tout ce qu'il lui avait offert, sa robe blanche crème, qui lui allait si bien, ses chaussures, avec lesquelles elle semblait s'être totalement familiarisée, ses boucles d'oreilles, son collier. Ses yeux noirs étaient soulignés d'un trait argenté et ses paupières étaient recouvertes de bleu pâle. Mais ce qui la changeait, c'était ses cheveux. D'habitude lisses et sans forme, ils étaient ce soir là volumineux et pleins de boucles. La jeune femme était comme métamorphosée.

« -Tu es magnifique, commenta simplement Sirius en lui tendant son bras. »

Elle l'accepta volontiers, tous ses doutes s'envolant peu à peu. Il était là, il était là pour elle. Il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

« -Merci. Toi aussi tu es très beau. »

Le bal démarra .Ils dansaient depuis plusieurs heures. Tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur le couple. Ils étaient tellement beaux, ils en mettaient plein la vue. Et ils faisaient aussi beaucoup de jaloux. Jade n'avait jamais attiré l'attention sur elle, et certains garçons le regrettaient amèrement. Elle était si belle… Les deux amoureux virevoltaient au milieu de la piste de danse, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils sentaient les regards des autres sur eux, mais s'en moquaient éperdument. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. La chanson s'acheva, pour faire place à la dernière.

**Waking up I see that everything is ok**

_(__En me réveillant je vois que tout va bien)_

**The first time in my life and now it's so great**

_(__Pour la première fois de ma vie et maintenant c'est tellement formidable)_

**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**

_(__Lentement je regarde autour de moi et je suis stupéfaite)_  
><strong>I think about this little things that make life great<strong>

_(__Je pense à toutes ces petites choses qui rendent la vie si belle)_  
><strong>I wouldn't change a thing about it<strong>

_(__Je ne changerais pas la moindre chose)_  
><strong>This is the best feeling<strong>

_(__C'est le plus beau sentiment)_

Ils dansaient, dansaient sans s'arrêter. C'était la plus belle soirée de leur vie, jamais Jade n'aurait un jour penser vivre quelque chose de semblable. Elle aimait Sirius, à un tel point qu'il ne pouvait pas se l'imaginer. Elle ne supportait plus d'être sans lui, il lui avait tellement manqué durant cette journée…

**This innocence is brilliant**

_(Cette __Innocence__ est brillante)_**  
>I hope that it will stay<strong>

_(J'espère qu'elle le restera)_**  
>This moment is perfect please don't go away<strong>

_(Le moment est parfait, s'il te plaît ne t'en va pas)_**  
>I need you now<strong>

_(J'ai besoin de toi maintenant)  
><em>**And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by**

_(Et je m'y accrocherai, ne la laisse pas passer)_

C'était le plus bel anniversaire de toute sa vie, Jade s'en souviendrait éternellement. Comment pouvait-il faire tout ça pour elle ? Le méritait-elle vraiment ? On lui avait tellement rabâché qu'elle ne servait à rien, qu'elle n'était qu'un jouet, que même maintenant, alors qu'elle n'entendrait plus jamais ces paroles, elle en doutait parfois encore.

**I found a place so safe not a single tear**

_(J'ai trouvé un endroit si sûr, plus une seule larme)_**  
>The first time in my life and now it's so clear<strong>

_(Pour la première fois de ma vie tout est si clair)_**  
>Feel calm I belong I'm so happy here<strong>

_(Je me sens calme, je suis à ma place, je suis si heureuse ici)_**  
>It's so strong and now I let my self be sincere<strong>

_(C'est si fort et maintenant je m'autorise à être sincère)_**  
>I wouldn't change a thing about it<strong>

_(Je ne changerais pas la moindre chose)_**  
>This is the best feeling<strong>

_(C'est le plus beau sentiment)_

Sirius la fit tourner et elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Fichu talons hauts ! Devinant sa pensée, il lui sourit gentiment et elle ne put que répondre. Par Merlin, qu'elle l'aimait ! Ce n'était pas possible, d'aimer quelqu'un avec autant de force, non ? Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, avant de rencontrer Sirius.

**This innocence is brilliant**

_(Cette __Innocence__ est brillante)_**  
>I hope that it will stay<strong>

_(J'espère qu'elle le restera)_**  
>This moment is perfect please don't go away<strong>

_(Le moment est parfait, s'il te plaît ne t'en va pas)_**  
>I need you now<strong>

_(J'ai besoin de toi maintenant)  
><em>**And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by**

_(Et je m'y accrocherai, ne la laisse pas passer)_

Ils étaient sur un petit nuage, tout les deux, et ils ne pensaient qu'à eux. Jade s'étonnait encore d'être si heureuse, si on lui avait dit un jour ce qui allait lui arriver, elle aurait méchamment ricané au nez de la personne qui lui aurait dit. Et pourtant, pourtant cette personne aurait eu raison…

**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**

_(C'est cet état de félicité que tu crois rêver)_**  
>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<strong>

_(C'est ce bonheur intérieur que tu ressens)_**  
>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry<strong>

_(C'est si beau que ça te donne envie de pleurer)_**  
>It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming<strong>

_(C'est cet état de félicité que tu crois rêver)_**  
>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<strong>

_(C'est ce bonheur intérieur que tu ressens)_**  
>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry<strong>

_(C'est si beau que ça te donne envie de pleurer)_**  
>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry<strong>

_(C'est si beau que ça te donne envie de pleurer)_

Une larme s'écoula sur la joue de Jade, que Sirius vint lui essuyer avec douceur. Elle était tellement heureuse… Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était celle qu'il avait choisie. Il y avait plein d'autres filles, plus belles, plus riches, qui pourraient le combler de bonheur, lui offrir ce dont il voulait. Et pourtant, c'était elle, et personne d'autre. Et elle allait réussir à le lui donner, ce dont il voulait, elle allait réussir !

**This innocence is brilliant**

_(Cette __Innocence__ est brillante)_

**It makes you wanna cry**

_(Ça te donne envie de pleurer)_

**This innocence is brilliant**

_(Cette __Innocence__ est brillante)_

**Please don't go away**

_(S'il te plaît ne t'en va pas)_**  
>I need you now<strong>

_(J'ai besoin de toi maintenant)  
><em>**And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by**

_(Et je m'y accrocherai, ne la laisse pas passer)_

La chanson arrivait à son terme. Leurs mouvements ralentirent, ils continuaient de se fixer. Minuit approchait à grand pas, annonçant la fin du bal. Jade regrettait qu'il se termine déjà. Heureusement, ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'elle voyait Sirius. Elle l'avait invité dans sa maison, sa nouvelle maison qu'elle avait héritée de son père, qui lui avait cédé à contrecoeur.

**This ****innocence is brilliant**

_(Cette __Innocence__ est brillante)_**  
>I hope that<strong>** it will stay**

_(J'espère qu'elle le restera)_**  
>This moment is perfect please don't go away<strong>

_(Le moment est parfait, s'il te plaît ne t'en va pas)_**  
>I need you now<strong>

_(J'ai besoin de toi maintenant)  
><em>**And I'll hold on to it don't you let it pass you by**

_(Et je m'y accrocherai, ne la laisse pas passer)_

Les dernières notes raisonnèrent dans la Grande Salle. Sirius et Jade se rendirent compte alors qu'ils étaient les seuls à danser. Dumbledore se leva et commença à applaudir, bientôt suivis par tous les élèves et professeurs. La jeune fille pleurait, elle pleurait de joie, de bonheur. C'était son plus bel anniversaire. Elle se souviendrait éternellement de ses 18 ans. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire de pus beau cadeau.

« -Bon anniversaire ma chérie, lui murmura Sirius à son oreille. »

Elle lui retourna son plus beau sourire et leva un sourcil d'un air intrigué lorsqu'elle vit son petit ami hocher la tête vers le directeur. Celui-ci leva le bras, prononça une phrase qu'elle ne comprit pas, et le décor changea. Une banderole vint s'ajuster au plafond, où l'on pouvait lire « **Bon Anniversaire Jade **», les tables se remplirent de pop corn, de gâteau et de tous les aliments qu'on trouvent à un anniversaire et les élèves chantèrent en cœur un « **Happy Birthday** » à la jeune fille.

« -Je… C'est toi qui as organisé ça ?

-Oui. C'est ta fête Jade, éclate-toi ! »

Elle ne sut que répondre. Vraiment, cette journée était formidable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Parce que toute histoire à une fin, belle ou pas**

_**3 Février 1999(dix-huit ans plus tard)**_

Jade se réveilla au cri de la petite Violette, sa fille de trois mois. Son unique fille, qu'elle avait eue de Sirius. Le plus beau cadeau qu'on eu pu lui offrir. Déjà trois mois qu'elle était née, ce petit bout de chou, aux magnifiques yeux violets, ce qui lui avaient valu son nom. Déjà trois mois qu'elle comblait ses parents de bonheur. La jeune mère se leva, et courut vers le berceau de la petite fille. Celle-ci babilla en voyant sa mère et fit quelques bulles de salive, tout en essayant d'attraper son pied droit. Mécontente de ne pas y arriver, elle se remit à crier.

Jade eu un sourire attendri et lui caressa tendrement sa joue. Derrière elle, elle sentit Sirius, avec qui elle était mariée depuis maintenant dix-sept ans, la prendre par la taille et déposer un baiser dans son cou. Elle se retourna et lui sourit. La vie qu'elle avait aujourd'hui, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle l'avait et la jeune femme lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Il lui avait redonné le sourire et ça, elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Toujours aussi beau et séduisant, Sirius Black n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est qu'il avait arrêté ses farces depuis la mort de son meilleur ami et de sa femme. Leur fils, Harry, avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort, un mage noir qui avait fait régner la terreur pendant longtemps, l'année précédente et le couple avait décidé de mettre enfin au monde leur enfant, maintenant que la Terre allait mieux. Jade avait désormais tiré un trait sur son passé, malgré ses cauchemars qui revenaient de temps à autres. Mais Sirius était toujours la pour la réconforter et la rassurer. Violette poussa un petit cri, énervée parce qu'on ne s'intéressait pas à elle.

« -A peine trois mois et elle nous embête déjà, murmura Sirius, tout contre les lèvres de sa femme.

-Que veux-tu, elle nous ressemble… »

Sirius franchit les derniers centimètres et l'embrassa. _Par Merlin_, pensa Jade, _ce n'était pas réel ! On ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un pendant aussi longtemps !_ A bout de souffle, la jeune femme se dégagea, et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« -Elle te ressemble beaucoup, chuchota-t-elle. Tant mieux. Elle sera belle comme ça…

-Parce que tu me trouves beau ? ironisa Sirius.

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi t'aurais-je épouser sinon ? railla-t-elle.

-Espèce de … ! »

Jade éclata de rire, bientôt rejointe par Violette, qui riait sans savoir pourquoi. Sirius passa la main dans ses cheveux, se décoiffant un peu plus. Il était heureux, tellement heureux ! Il avait épousé la femme de sa vie, avait une petite fille merveilleuse, une moto volante et un ami sur qui il pouvait compter : Rémus Lupin, le dernier des Maraudeurs vivant, hormis lui-même. La mort de James l'avait anéanti, mais heureusement, grâce à Jade, il avait réussi à être innocenté et avait aidé à dévoiler la vérité : Pettigrow avait trahi. Il était mort à Azkaban deux mois plus tard. Et pourtant, et pourtant, sa vie heureuse serait bientôt terminée… Un incident allait tout réduire en cendre…

Le biberon à la main, sa fille dans les bras, Jade entreprit de nourrir la petite Violette, qui mourait de faim. Quelle gourmande celle-là ! Tout comme son père ! Qu'avait-elle hérité d'elle ? Son impatience ? Son caractère plutôt fâcheux ? Pas terrible… Mais enfin, elle avait tout le temps de la découvrir pleinement… Si seulement elle avait su que ce temps était compté, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas pensé la même chose…

•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•

La journée arrivait à son terme, la petite Violette dormait déjà depuis un quart d'heure. Sirius et Jade allait enfin pouvoir passer un peu de temps ensemble. La jeune femme l'aperçut, avachi dans le canapé en train de lire la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Comment pouvait-il lire cette poubelle ? Encore, le _Chicaneur_ passait, mais alors ça ! Quoiqu'il s'était légèrement amélioré depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle s'installa près de lui et immédiatement, il s'arrêta de lire, pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, et se perdre dans son regard, comme il aimait tant. Elle lui sourit gentiment, et s'installa confortablement contre lui, alors qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux.

« -Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle simplement. »

Ils restèrent là, un moment, sans rien dire. Ils s'aimaient juste, il n'y avait pas besoin de parole. Soudain, alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas le moins du monde, la vitre de leur salon vola en éclat, et les flammes commencèrent à lécher les murs. Le visage de Jade se teinta de peur et elle enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Sirius. Elle pensa alors à sa fille.

« -Violette ! hurla-t-elle, tétanisée par la peur.

-Va la chercher, lui ordonna Sirius, va la chercher et transplane n'importe où ! Je m'occupe du reste.

-NON ! Sirius, ne pars pas !

-Pense à elle ! Je te rejoindrai lorsque tout sera réglé ! Dépêche-toi ! hurla-t-il, alors qu'un homme pénétrait déjà dans leur maison, par la vitre brisée. »

Jade le reconnu immédiatement. Comment n'aurait-elle pas pu le reconnaître ? C'était lui qui avait brisé sa vie, lui qui l'avait battue durant toute sa jeunesse. Son père ! Toutes ses peurs lui revinrent en mémoires. _« Tu es comme ta mère… aussi douce… douce… »_ Non ! Pas encore cette voix ! Dix-huit ans qu'elle ne l'avait plus entendue, ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Elle fut incapable de bouger, restant là, à le fixer, alors que sa file était peut-être en danger de mort.

« -JADE ! Va chercher Violette ! la secoua Sirius. Je m'occupe de lui, va la chercher, je t'en supplie ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, mais ne parvint pas à décrocher son regard de son père. Il était censé être en prison, et ne plus pouvoir s'approcher d'elle. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il ne lui avait pas encore assez pourri la vie comme ça ? Il fallait qu'il la détruise encore, vingt ans après ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Un bruit de gifle retentit dans la pièce et Jade porta une main à sa joue, avant de détourner son regard vers Sirius. Pourquoi l'avait-il frappée ? Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut son père s'avancer rapidement, évitant les flammes.

« -Va chercher Violette ! »

Jade compris. Violette. Violette. Sa fille était là-haut, en train de dormir. Dormir ? Avec le raffut qui se déroulait, la chaleur étouffante dû aux flammes et la fumée qui piquait les yeux ? Sûrement pas en train de dormir, mais plutôt en train de pleurer. Jade courut à l'étage, prit sa fille qui criait, ses yeux violés inondés de larmes et la berça doucement. Une nouvelle explosion eu lieu, et Jade se retrouva propulsée au sol, protégeant de son mieux sa fille contre les éclats de verre et de bois. La porte derrière s'ouvrit en grand et Jade, toujours au sol, ne vit pas qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Mais elle reconnut parfaitement la voix.

« -Debout fille indigne ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça à ton bon vieux père ? Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ? Tu n'aimes pas quand je te touche ? ricana Hubert. »

Jade se releva, et fit face à son père, une mauvaise flamme dans les yeux, sa fille dans les bras. Quand il la touche ? _« Si douce… douce… » _Non ! Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas vrai. Non, non, non ! Elle se faisait des idées !

« -Oh, j'ai une petite fille ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux ! »

Il tendit la main vers elle, mais Jade recula brutalement. Il l'avait détruite, il ne ferait pas de même avec Violette. C'était son père, mais elle était obligée. Elle irait peut-être en prison pour ça, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais elle devait d'abord poser la question, cette question qui lui avait tellement de fois torturée l'esprit. Il fallait qu'elle sache, avant de le faire.

« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ? »

Son père ricana méchamment.

« -Pourquoi ? Mais parce que j'en ai toujours voulu à ta stupide mère ! Je l'aimais, tu comprends ? JE L'AIMAIS ! Et elle, elle a tout foutu en l'air ! Elle m'a trompé, tu m'entends stupide fille ? Elle m'a trompé ! C'est pour ça, que j'ai commencé à la battre, pour la punir de ce qu'elle avait fait ! Pourquoi elle n'est pas partie, hein, tu penses ça ? Parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit ! C'était une sorcière, comme toi et elle avait du m'épouser de force, ses parents l'ont obligée ! Moi, j'étais bien content, mais elle, elle ne pensait qu'à ce stupide Vascon ! Elle le voyait et je n'en ai jamais rien sut, jusqu'au jour où elle est tombée enceinte !

-Quoi ? hurla Jade, comprenant où son père voulait en venir. Tu veux dire que…

-Que tu n'es pas ma fille ? Oui, tu m'as bien compris ! Je te déteste, parce que tu me la rappelles sans cesse ! Je te vois en elle et je te fais subir ma perte ! Comment pourrais-je t'aimer, sais-tu qui tu es vraiment ? Une fille sans véritable histoire, née d'un soir ! Je te hais, aussi fort que toi tu me hais et je te le fais subir à chaque instant ! »

Ce n'était pas possible ! Hubert Wood n'était pas son père, elle avait supporté tout ça pour rien, elle n'aurait pas du ! Ce n'était pas juste ! Des larmes de rage coulèrent sur ses joues. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle ne s'était pas posé cette question depuis longtemps, en fait, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Sirius.

« -Il est toujours vivant ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ton père ? Cet idiot de Gaël Vascon ? Oui, cracha-t-il. Viens maintenant, on rentre. Plus rien ne te rattache ici. Ton homme est mort, mes amis s'en sont chargés. »

Quoi ? Non, non, non ! Sirius n'était pas mort ! Il lui avait promis de la rejoindre, il ne pouvait pas être mort. Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que pour une fois, son père disait la vérité ?

« -Je ne suis plus une gamine et tu ne me fais plus peur ! Je ne te suivrais pas. Ma fille n'aura pas la même vie que moi ! Tu es un être abject !

-Et fier de l'être ! Ne joue pas au plus fort, c'est moi qui gagnerai ! Je te retrouverai où que tu sois et tu ne pourras pas m'échapper éternellement ! Tu croyais que tu pouvais être heureuse ? Bien sur que non, tu ne le mérites pas ! Tu es à moi, même si tu n'es pas ma fille, ne te l'ai-je pas assez dit ?

-Je ne suis plus une petite fille sans défense, rétorqua-t-elle durement. C'est moi la plus forte aujourd'hui. Tu ne m'arrives même pas à la cheville ! »

D'un geste décidé, elle pointa sa baguette sur son père et distingua un instant un éclat de peur dans ses yeux. Elle ricana méchamment. C'était lui qui le méritait. Il méritait ce qui allait lui arriver, il l'avait trop fait souffrir.

« -Sois réaliste enfin ! Tu n'as pas assez de courage pour ça ! ria-t-il.

-Quand j'étais à Poudlard, le choipeaux m'a placée à Griffondor. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, mais maintenant je sais. Il savait ce qui allait arriver. Et je prouverai que je mérite ma place dans cette maison.

-Je t'en prie ! Comme si un chapeau pouvait deviner l'avenir ! Tu n'y arriveras pas ! Et même si tu y arrives, on te retrouvera et tu croupiras dans ta prison bizarre ! Alors quoi qu'il se passe, je te pourrirai la vie jusqu'au bout ! Vas-y, tue-moi ! »

Le regard de Jade se fit plus dure. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser en vie, il détruirait sa fille, et ça, elle se l'interdisait. Elle préférait passer sa vie à Azkaban pour que Violette ait une enfance meilleure que la sienne. Ou alors, ou alors elle avait un autre choix. C'était sans doute celui qu'il fallait qu'elle choisisse. Mais y arriverait-elle ? Il lui inspirait une telle haine, qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'être en mesure de résister à l'envie de le tuer. Pourtant, le choipeaux l'avait placé à Griffondor. Et les Griffondors, s'ils sont courageux, ne sont pas stupides. Méritait-il vraiment qu'elle meure au fond d'une cellule pour lui ? Non. Jade respira un grand coup, et releva légèrement sa baguette. Elle ouvrit la bouche et entendit à peine son père parler avant de prononcer son sortilège :

« -Je t'en prie Jade, ne fais pas ça, murmura-t-il.

-OUBLIETTES ! hurla-t-elle pour se donner du courage alors que Violette recommençait à pleurer dans ses bras. »

Hubert parut surprit d'être toujours en vie, puis, peu à peu, son regard devint vide. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air étonné, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il faisait ici.

« -Excusez-moi Madame, mais il me semble que votre maison est en feu. »

Jade soupira. Son sort avait marché, il avait tout oublié, même qui elle était. D'un Aguamenti elle éteignit le feu et se laissa lourdement choir sur son lit, la tête pleine de questions. Alors elle n'était pas une Wood, mais une Vascon ? C'était impossible ! Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire qu'elle avait enduré tout ça, alors qu'elle n'aurait pas du. C'était trop dur à croire, trop inimaginable. Comment pouvaient-on lui avoir menti à ce point. Non, non, non, il y avait forcément une erreur. De toutes façons, Sirius saurait la conseiller. Sirius ! Où était-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu la rejoindre ? Elle se précipita au rez-de-chaussée, Violette dans les bras.

En bas, un effroyable carnage l'attendait. Le feu avait ravagé la moitié de son salon, laissant des traces noires sur son passage. Ses meubles étaient pour la plupart réduits en cendre, sa tapisserie était fichue, mais Jade n'en avait que faire. Son regard fixait un seul et unique point, un unique corps qui jonchait au beau milieu de la pièce, les vêtements en lambeaux et de nombreuses brûlures sur le visage. Malgré toutes ses blessures, cependant, il ne perdait en rien de sa beauté. Une beauté qui faisait mal à la pauvre Jade, qui déposa sa fille sur une chaise en bois pas trop abîmée.

« -SIRIUS ! »

Elle s'effondra à ses côtés, le secoua un peu, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Sa main traça le contour de sa joue, ce qui le faisait habituellement réagir, mais rien. Il ne bougeait pas.

« -Sirius, ne me laisse pas… Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas… Tu m'as promis de me retrouver, Sirius… »

Jade pleurait, pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il l'avait quittée pour toujours, rien ne le ferait revenir… Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Elle détestait son père, tout était de sa faute. Elle le haïssait, elle aurait du le tuer, au lieu de simplement lui faire perdre la mémoire. Il avait finalement réussi ce qu'il voulait. Il avait réduit sa vie en cendre. Jade avait eu raison depuis le début, elle n'aurait pas du croire au bonheur que lui proposait Sirius. Elle n'aurait pas du oublier sa phrase fétiche. Ne compter que sur soi-même, les autres ne nous apporte que des larmes. Elle n'aurait pas du s'abandonner à lui. Derrière elle, un petit bruit se fit entendre. Violette. Jade se retourna, et serra sa fille dans ses bras. Elle avait peut-être eu raison finalement, de s'abandonner au bonheur.

•O•O•O•O•O•O•O•

_**1er Septembre 2010 (onze ans plus tard)**_

Dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, sous l'œil vigilant et sévère du professeur McGonnagall et celui plus rassurant du professeur Lupin, une jeune fille s'assit sur un petit tabouret en bois, vieux et usé. La directrice de l'école déposa le choipeaux magique sur sa tête et une voix résonna dans l'esprit de la petite nouvelle.

_« Je vois en toi de l'intelligence, de la confiance, un peu de fierté peut-être, des souffrances dues au passé, mais surtout, surtout, un grand sens de l'amitié. Ta vie va bientôt changer, crois-moi. Ta mère ne veux pas t'en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'appelait Sirius Black. Et il t'aimait à la folie. Demande à ta mère plus de chose sur lui. Insiste, elle finira par accepter sa mort. Elle réussira à faire son deuil. Où te placer maintenant ? Le choix me semble tout désigné. GRIFFONDOR ! » _

La petite fille se leva, sous les applaudissements des gens de sa nouvelle maison et se demanda si c'était normal que le choipeaux lui ait dit autant de choses. En tout cas, sa mère serait heureuse de savoir qu'elle était dans cette maison. La petite fille laissa ses pensées divaguer vers son père, qu'elle n'avait jamais connu et battit une fois de ses yeux violets.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour! J'ai décidé de poster le tout début de la fiction sur Violette Black, la fille de Jade, pour vous inciter à venir la lire! Elle est entièrement écrite et en cours de publication, et commence lors de la cinquième année de la jeune fille. On retrouve donc Jade bien sur, Rémus... et de nouveaux personnages viennent faire leur entrée! _

_J'espère que vous aimerez, pour lire les autres chapitres qui sont en cours de publication rendez-vous sur _A l'Abris des Regards_!_

_Bonne lecture, Passion Fugace_

**Chapitre 1**

Pour les autres, Violette Black était une fille parfaite. Agée de quinze ans, elle avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais, qui ondulaient légèrement jusqu'à ses épaules et des yeux d'un violet puissant. La jeune fille allait bientôt entamer sa cinquième année d'étude à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle ne connaissait pas son père, qui était mort alors qu'elle n'avait que quelques mois, et même si elle essayait de ne pas le montrer, ne rien savoir sur lui l'affectait beaucoup. Violette ressentait en elle un manque, qu'elle n'arrivait à expliquer que par l'absence d'informations. Mais malheureusement, malgré ses efforts, sa mère n'avait jamais voulu lui parler de lui, contrairement à ce que lui avait prédit le choipeaux magique lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, cinq ans plus tôt. Ce chapeau lui avait en effet assuré que sa mère lui parlerait de son défunt de père si elle insistait, mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à savoir était que son père s'appelait Sirius Black et que lui aussi avait été à Griffondor.

Pour l'instant, cependant, Violette était bien loin de toutes ces questions dont elle n'avait pas les réponses. Penchée sur sa valise, la jeune fille vérifiait avec attention qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle avait bien tous ses livres, sa cape et son chapeau de sorcier, avec le logo de sa maison, Griffondor, sa baguette, son balai – un Nimbus 2009, qu'elle avait eu l'année précédente – avec le matériel de nettoyage, suffisamment de vêtements, ses bottes fourrées et son écharpe, en prévision de l'hiver. Elle avait tout. Au pire, sa mère lui enverrait ce qu'elle avait oublié par hibou. Violette ferma le couvercle de sa valise, et descendit lourdement les marches de son escalier. La jeune fille arriva au rez-de-chaussée et retrouva sa mère qui l'attendait, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Jade Black, ancienne Wood, ainsi se nommait-elle. Sa mère. Une femme formidable, que Violette admirait et aimait énormément, mais qui, à son grand malheur, était aussi très mystérieuse et renfermée sur elle-même. Elle ne parlait que très rarement de son enfance, et Violette n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Un lien fort s'était tissé entre la mère et la fille, qui vivaient seules dans leur maison.

« Tu es prête ma chérie ? demanda Jade à sa fille.

-Oui. On y va ? »

Sa mère acquiesça, et, la prenant par la main, elles transplanèrent dans un craquement sonore. Les deux femmes arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross, et prenant garde à ce qu'aucun moldu ne les remarquent, elles traversèrent le mur situé entre les voies 9 et 10, pour se retrouver enfin sur le bon quai, la voie 9 ¾. Du coin de l'œil, Violette chercha ses amis, mais ne les repéra pas. Il était peu être un peu trop tôt. La jeune fille sourit en pensant à sa meilleure amie, Mélody Pringsley, une grande étourdie, qui la faisait toujours rire.

« Maman, je vais aller m'installer dans un wagon, d'accord ? fit Violette.

-D'accord. Tu m'écris quand tu es arrivée ?

-Bien sur, répondit la jeune fille.

-Bon, et bien, à bientôt Vi !

-A bientôt Maman. Je t'enverrai un hibou pour te dire si je reviens pour les vacances d'Halloween.

-Mais tu viendras à Noël ?

-Oui, comme chaque année !

-Allez, vas-y ! lui fit gentiment sa mère en l'embrassant.

-A bientôt ! »

Violette s'éloigna de sa mère, alors que celle-ci lui faisait un petit signe de la main. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment et s'installa dedans, en attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de ses amies. Qu'elles lui avaient manqué, cet été ! Ces deux mois lui avaient paru bien trop longs. Pour ne pas s'ennuyer, la jeune fille sortit un livre, et commença sa lecture. Violette tourna la page, et parcourut de nouveau les lignes noires inscrites sur la page. En entendant la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir, elle leva les yeux, et un large sourire s'étala sur son visage.

« Mélody, Jane ! Oh les filles, je suis si contente de vous revoir ! s'exclama Violette en se précipitant sur elles. Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

-Calme ta joie, veux-tu ! la réprimanda Jane, qui appréciait peu les démonstrations affectives.

-Tu as pris des couleurs Vi ! répondit Mélody en souriant. Une vraie tomate ! »

Mélody Pringsley était une jeune fille étourdie comme personne. Toujours en retard ou oubliant la chose la plus importante, elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, et avait un caractère bien trempé. Des cheveux d'un blond platine, qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas du dos, des yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'on aurait dit transparent, elle était magnifique. Assez feignante, les disputes entre elle et Jane étaient fréquentes, mais elles ne duraient jamais plus de quelques minutes. Quand à Jane Ducker, elle avait des cheveux bruns coupés en un carré plongeant, des yeux d'un vert foncé, tirant sur le noir, cachés derrière des lunettes au contour épais, qui lui donnaient un air sérieux. C'était une grande travailleuse, et nombreux étaient ceux qui s'étaient demandés pourquoi elle n'avait pas atterri à Serdaigle. Les trois filles étaient très unies. Elles se rassirent et immédiatement, les questions fusèrent.

« Alors, ces vacances les filles ? demanda Jane.

-Pas mal, pas mal… répondit évasivement Mélody.

-Oh, je connais ce ton Mél ! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un toi !

-C'est vrai, oui, avoua son amie avec un sourire. Je suis avec lui depuis un peu plus de deux semaines !

-Alors, comment est-il ?

-Il est incroyablement beau…

-La beauté ne fait pas tout miss Pringsley !

-Si tu ne me coupais pas toutes les deux secondes, tu saurais qu'il est également super, super, super gentil ! Je l'ai rencontré en début août, lorsqu'on est allé en camping avec mes parents, près de Marseille.

-Tu es allée en France ? s'étonna Violette.

-Oui, mes parents avaient très envie de découvrir ce pays. »

Les parents de Mélody étaient des moldus, qui préféraient généralement rester chez eux durant les vacances, pour profiter pleinement de leur fille unique qu'ils chérissaient plus que tout.

« Et alors, comment c'était ?

-Formidable ! Il fait hyper chaud, la mer, Merlin, t'y rentre comme dans ton bain ! Et puis,…

-Tut, tut, tut ! intervint Jane. Ne dérive pas du sujet d'origine. Les garçons. Il est comment ?

-Tu comptes me couper la parole encore combien de fois aujourd'hui ? demanda Mélody, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Quel âge, nom, couleur des cheveux ? demanda son amie sans se soucier de sa remarque.

-Eh, pas toutes ces questions à la fois ! Il s'appelle Théo Wrad. Il a seize ans, il est blond, yeux bleus, beau comme un Dieu ! »

Sous leurs pieds, le plancher se mit à trembler, signe que le Poudlard Express se mettait en marche. Derrière la fenêtre du compartiment, Violette observa une dernière fois sa mère, qui lui fit un grand sourire. La voie commença à défiler, et bientôt, disparut complètement.

« Tu ne nous as toujours pas raconté tes vacances avec le fameux Théo… fit Jane en s'adressant à Mélody.

-Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur les détails non plus, vous aurez tout le loisir de le connaître bientôt ! répondit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.

-Comment ça ? demanda Violette, intriguée et curieuse.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le camping dont je vous ai parlé, et, étant donné qu'il était le seul anglais de mon âge, nous sommes devenus amis presque immédiatement. Et en milieu de mois d'Août, j'ai eu une surprise considérable. J'étais déjà amoureuse de lui, mais je me disais que ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner, parce que à la fin de l'été, on ne se reverrait sûrement plus jamais, alors je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui. Et puis un soir, il a dit qu'il voulait me parler. Et là, Merlin, il est lui aussi un sorcier !

-Non !

-Si. Et puis ce soir là, on s'est embrassé.

-Ha ha ! cria Jane en pointant du doigt son ami. Je le savais ! Tu ne pouvais pas résister ! Et alors ?

-Ce n'est pas le plus beau, loin de là. Il étudiait par correspondance, et il m'a dit que comme il voulait,… euh… rester avec moi, et bien, il irait à Poudlard désormais.

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est formidable ! s'exclama Violette. Mais où est-il ?

-Il devrait arriver directement à Poudlard ce soir. Et toi alors, tes vacances ? enchaîna rapidement Mélody, ne souhaitant pas s'étaler plus longtemps sur le sujet. Toujours rien pour ton père ?

-Non, toujours rien…

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait le chariot ? J'ai faim moi !

-C'est normal, tu es un ventre sur patte ! railla Violette.

-Méchante ! C'est même pas vrai ! J'ai juste un… gros appétit !

-Mais oui… Gourmande va ! En tout cas, j'ai hâte de rencontrer ce fameux Théo ! »

Elle éclata de rire en voyant son amie rougir, bientôt rejointe par elle et par Jane, tandis que le Poudlard Express continuait d'avancer.

Les trois amies pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Comme d'habitude, elles furent éblouies par sa beauté, malgré le fait que cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elles la connaissaient. A la table des professeurs, le professeur Lupin regardait les élèves. Son regard passa rapidement sur Violette, fille de sa meilleure amie, et il lui sourit. Celle-ci le lui rendit.

« On sourit à un professeur ? railla Jane. Il y a du progrès ! Il faut vraiment qu'on te case cette année.

-N'importe quoi Jane ! C'est mon professeur, il a le double de mon âge, et en plus, c'est le meilleur ami de ma mère. Il me sourit parce qu'on se connaît, c'est tout ! répondit Violette en rougissant.

-C'est ça ! Moi je te dis que tu devrais sortir avec un garçon.

-Peut-être, mais c'est moi qui décide avant toi. Je n'ai pas encore rencontré le bon, j'attendrai !

-Tu as déjà quinze ans Vi ! Tu veux attendre encore combien de temps ?

-Tais-toi un peu Jane, la réprimanda Mélody, alors que Violette allait répliquer.

-Et ben merci ! Elle est belle la solidarité ! bougonna la jeune Ducker. »

Mélody soupira, mais ne commenta pas, imitée par Violette. Jane était vraiment particulière, unique en son genre. Si elle était une grosse travailleuse, faisant toujours passer les devoirs avant tout, soigneuse à en devenir maniaque, elle avait également une perception des garçons… étrange. Violette était bien trop prise par les BUSE et devait convaincre sa mère de lui parler de son père pour s'encombrer d'un petit ami.

Les trois jeunes filles s'installèrent à la table des Griffondor, saluant quelques personnes avec qui elles s'entendaient bien. Soudain, le professeur McGonnagall, directrice de Poudlard, se leva et le silence se fit.

« Une nouvelle année commence ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'après six ans d'absence, le professeur Lupin réintégrera notre corps enseignant, en temps que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal ! De plus, reprit-elle lorsque les applaudissements se tarirent, cette année, un élève va participer à la cérémonie de la répartition, afin de pénétrer directement en sixième année. Théo Wrad ! »

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, et le garçon s'avança, sous l'œil amoureux de Mélody. D'un pas tranquille, il monta les quelques marches de l'estrade, et s'assit sur le tabouret. La directrice plaça le choipeaux sur sa tête, et quelques instants plus tard : « SERPENTARD ! »

Le sourire de Mélody se transforma en grimace, et Violette comprit immédiatement à quoi elle pensait : tous les sorciers qui avaient mal tournés s'étaient retrouvés à Serpentard. Il était étrange que Théo se retrouve dans cette maison s'il était réellement le garçon charmant que lui avait décrit son amie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de McGonnagall, qui avait recommencé à parler. La répartition était déjà bien avancée et Violette se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien suivi. Elle observa une petite fille de onze ans monter en tremblant les trois marches de l'estrade, et s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

« SERDAIGLE ! hurla le choipeaux, la faisant sursauter. »

Violette n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de la fillette. Elle lui semblait familière. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle cette impression stupide qu'elles avaient quelque chose en commun ? Elle ressemblait étrangement à sa mère, une ressemblance si frappante… La jeune fille de quinze ans secoua ses beaux cheveux noirs. C'était sans doute une coïncidence, rien de plus.

« Dis Jane, la fille qui a été envoyée à Serdaigle, comme s'appelle-t-elle ? murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son amie.

-Euh… Daphné je crois… Daphné … Valon, un truc du genre. Pourquoi ?

-Non, pour rien… »

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Daphné Valon. Ça ne lui disait strictement rien. Peut-être que sa mère pourrait l'éclairer ? Si elle voulait bien en parler… La jeune fille soupira. L'année promettait d'être longue…

* * *

><p><em>Ce premier chapitre est terminé, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que je vous retrouverez dans mon autre fiction! Merci d'avoir lu, &amp; une petite review fait toujours plaisir :)<em>

_Passion Fugace_


End file.
